


Этюд на пляшущей доске

by Milk_fox



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сложная комбинация Шерлока Холмса закончилась неожиданным результатом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Этюд на пляшущей доске

_Давайте посмотрим.  
  
В этой истории очень много действующих лиц. Одни в тени, другие на свету, так что будет логично расчертить город под шахматную доску и расставить фигуры по местам. Итак.   
  
Черный ферзь мертв, мокрые обломки отброшены за границу доски. Осталась мелочь. Пара пешек, может, где-то притаился Рыцарь, но это сомнительно. Зато есть Епископ — тонкий, затерянный в тени, бьет без промаха и на большие расстояния. Белый Ферзь скрывается, маскируясь под пешку, где-то в районе линии "h". Безусловно, не лучшая позиция. Есть еще Башня, но силы ее ограничены частоколом пешек и прямотой линий, что тоже неудобно. И одинокий Рыцарь, стоит посреди поля, потерянный и скованный своими причудливыми правилами хода. Печальная аналогия, грустная судьба. Но нам не до сантиментов.  
  
Черный Епископ выдвинул против Ферзя черную пешку. Он ждал, что Ферзь раскроется, но его опередили. Белая пешка? Просто ветер? Игроки отвернулись, и ничего теперь не исправить. Впрочем, все это довольно интересно. Черная пешка разбита, вокруг нее снуют полицейские и не видят дальше собственного носа. Милая картинка. Сбивший пешку — не фигура и не игрок. Но об этом потом. Сейчас нас интересует белый Рыцарь, как водится, в сияющих доспехах, слегка покореженных в битве.  
  
Итак.  
  
2 марта 1894 года в Темзе всплывает труп.  
_  
  
***  
  
— Доктор Уотсон?  
  
Миссис Хадсон осторожно заглянула за дверь, не решаясь войти. В гостиной царила темнота. Женщина неодобрительно покачала головой, уже решительно открыла дверь, дошла до окон и раздвинула шторы. Мутный свет немного разогнал темноту, но поднялась пыль. Миссис Хадсон горько вздохнула.  
  
— Вставайте, доктор! К вам посетители.  
  
Мужчина на диване зашевелился, поднял голову и прищурился.  
  
— Зачем вы трогали занавески?  
  
— Потому что без света тут ноги переломать можно. Когда вы уже позволите мне убраться?  
  
Уотсон сел и потянулся к столику, на котором лежали часы.  
  
— Половина двенадцатого, — изрек он. — Пациенты?  
  
— Нет. Но гостей я бы сюда приглашать не рискнула.  
  
— В моей бывшей комнате — кладовка, — сказал Уотсон. — Подайте, пожалуйста, чай.  
  
— Завтрак, — отрезала миссис Хадсон. — Нормальный английский завтрак, доктор. Питаясь чаем, долго не проживешь. Как и пребывая в такой пыли. Даже ваша собака боится сюда заходить.  
  
Уотсон затолкал часы в карман, поднялся и прошелся по ковру, разминая ноги.  
  
— Мистер Майкрофт Холмс обещал разобрать бумаги брата и вывести их. Тогда можно будет приступить к уборке.   
  
— Помилуйте, доктор, да он уже полгода обещает. Бумаги можно пока отнести в комнату мистера Холмса.  
  
— Нет, — резко сказал доктор. — Подайте чаю, миссис Хадсон.  
  
Когда женщина вышла, он подошел к письменному столу, снял первый лист из пачки исписанных и пробежал глазами пару строчек. Свежая почта лежала на столике у двери. Три конверта, газета и визитная карточка. Два письма оказались весточками от издательства.  
  
— Отказ, отказ... — пробормотал доктор, бросая распечатанные письма в не затопленный еще камин.   
  
В третьем конверте содержалось вежливое приглашение на чай в клубе "Диоген". Уотсон фыркнул, но отложил приглашение на каминную полку, в кучу других, идентичных.   
  
Миссис Хадсон внесла поднос с завтраком.  
  
— Инспектор ожидает вашего приглашения, — чопорно сказала она.  
  
— Вы не сказали, что это полиция, — в голосе доктора был упрек.  
  
— Прошу прощения. Это инспектор Лестрейд. Говорит, что с неофициальным визитом. По крайней мере, наручников у него с собой нет.  
  
— Мило с его стороны. Что ж. Зовите.  
  
Инспектор шагнул в гостиную, на ходу готовя вежливую улыбку и приветствие, но осекся и встал в дверях, оглядывая помещение, в котором оказался. Гостиная мистера Холмса переживала множество изменений. Тут разводили джунгли, устраивали склад всяческого хлама, стреляли из пистолета и даже один раз затопили. Но никогда еще Лестрейд не видел эту комнату настолько... заброшенной. Ему живо вспомнились старые дома в районе Брикстон-роуд — такие же полные хлама и грязи. Окна, впрочем, были относительно чистыми, и свет с улицы давал возможность в полной мере оценить состояние комнаты. Пыль лежала на полках толстым слоем. Кое-где она была потревожена — виднелись полосы и отпечатки, словно кто-то интересовался книгами и безделушками. Ковер, и так давно потерявший свой цвет от табачного пепла, теперь выглядел совсем уж дешевой тряпкой. Не то, чтобы здесь целенаправленно создавали музей Холмса — просто оставили все как есть, включая разбросанные там и тут ящики с бумагами.   
  
Удивительно неприглядное зрелище.  
  
Доктор Уотсон, впрочем, сохранил былую элегантность. Лестрейд ожидал от безутешного вдовца более небрежного вида, доктор ведь был человеком довольно эмоциональным. Но нет, горе не заставило его забыть о правилах приличия, если исключить напрочь запущенную гостиную, конечно. Только темные круги вокруг глаз говорили о том, что Уотсон ведет не слишком здоровый образ жизни.  
  
— Добрый вечер, доктор, — наконец справился с удивлением Лестрейд.  
  
— Добрый вечер. Простите, инспектор. Я нахожусь в процессе разбора вещей...  
  
— Да-да, — не надо было быть Холмсом, чтобы понять, что разбор вещей не начинался тут с прошлого года и в ближайшем будущем вряд ли начнется. — Я понимаю. Конечно. Как ваши рассказы, доктор?  
  
— Присаживайтесь, — Уотсон жестом предложил ближайшее кресло, и Лестрейд осторожно опустился в него. — Пишу понемногу, спасибо. Не хочу показаться невежливым, но вы ведь по делу?  
  
— Ах да. Видите ли, доктор. Сегодня утром один из моих людей во время обхода обнаружил тело, которое выбросило на берег реки.  
  
Инспектор взял паузу, многозначительно разглядывая ковер. Доктор фальшиво улыбнулся и развел руками.  
  
— Вы хотите воспользоваться моими услугами в качестве коронера?  
  
— О нет, нет, что вы. Я просто подумал, что вам это будет интересно. Сам по себе труп в Темзе не такое уж чудо, но вот его документы... Труп мужской, возраст — лет тридцать. Одет как джентльмен, но слишком вычурно — знаете, как наряжаются провинциалы, чтобы пустить пыль в глаза где-нибудь в пабе нижнего Ист-Сайда?  
  
Доктор вяло кивнул.  
  
— Так вот, к подкладке его сюртука был пришит непромокаемый карман для документов. И там оказалась пара бумаг на имя Шерринфорда Холмса.  
  
Уотсон вздрогнул, поднимая взгляд. Инспектор удовлетворенно улыбнулся.  
  
— Именно, доктор. Я и пришел спросить — не было ли у мистера Холмса потерянных родственников?  
  
— С таким именем — нет, — протянул Уотсон. — А вы обращались к мистеру Майкрофту?  
  
Лестрейд отмахнулся.  
  
— Он не настроен на переговоры и только сказал, что "Холмс" — не самая редкая в мире фамилия. Но вы бы видели лицо погибшего, доктор.  
  
— Хотел бы посмотреть, — в тон ему отозвался Уотсон. — Подвезете меня в морг?  
  
— Отчего бы нет, — пожал плечами инспектор. — Я не отпускал экипаж.  
  
  
***  
  
 _У инспектора Лестрейда слишком доброе сердце и слишком мало мозгов. Возможно, это как-то связано между собой, но к нашему делу эта связь отношения не имеет. В полиции инспектора держит неуемное любопытство и желание совать свой нос во все, что только можно. К сожалению, нос коротковат для настоящих тайн, а удлинять его с помощью воображения и интеллекта наш инспектор так и не научился. Именно поэтому он на доске лишь мимо проходящая пешка. В лучшем случае Епископ без половины шляпы, и то сомнительно.  
  
Город Лондон плохо относится к чужим страданиям, как и положено растущему младенцу. Город орет, пачкает небо дымом и пережевывает людей — ему и дела больше ни до чего нет. Трубами я не интересуюсь, а вот люди — совсем другое дело.  
  
Чертовски трудно действовать из-за кулис.  
  
Давайте посмотрим. Белый рыцарь идет посмотреть на несчастную черную пешку. Выходит за укрепленные стены. И Башня, спрятавшаяся у края доски, не будет ему покровительствовать. Для этого она слишком медлительна. А белый ферзь все еще пешка, все еще тянется к крайней линии. Неудачная ситуация. Я же говорю — у Лестрейда слишком много любопытства и слишком мало мозгов. А еще — запас жалости, который полицейскому совершенно не к лицу. Размяк от вида захламленной гостиной, кто бы мог подумать.  
  
Мало ли в Лондоне Шерринфордов Холмсов?  
  
Итак.  
  
3 марта 1894 года доктор Уотсон вступает под своды полицейского морга.  
_  
  
  
***  
  
Возможно, когда-нибудь люди научатся хранить своих покойников в более пристойных местах. С некоторых пор морги вызывали у доктора Уотсона омерзение, хотя объективных причин для этого не было: тело Холмса так и не нашли, а Мэри умерла в своей постели, он сам констатировал смерть. В морге, кстати, даже смертью не пахло — разве что мясом, как на скотобойне. Уотсон прикрыл нос рукой и постарался не давать волю ассоциациям.  
  
— Вот, смотрите, — Лестрейд откинул простыню.  
  
Покойный был высок и худ. Отечное лицо, хоть и молодое — видно, выпивки не чурался. Темные волосы, твердый подбородок, большие глаза с длинными ресницами.  
  
Братья Холмс были мало похожи между собой. Шерлок был подвижен и гибок, длинные пальцы все время находились в движении, обаятельная улыбка то и дело раздвигала яркие губы, темные лукавые глаза заставляли женщин таять. Майкрофт был грузен и неповоротлив, словно оплывшая восковая свеча. Не двигался, а плыл по комнате, важно переставляя ноги. На лице — вечная маска доброго дядюшки, лживая, как клятва грешника. Разве что была в глазах некая чертовщина — у обоих. Но не по ней же определять фамильное сходство.  
  
Он был похож, этот неизвестный Шерринфорд Холмс — на обоих братьев. Тяжелый подбородок и длинные ресницы, прижатые уши и изящные пальцы. Все это наводило на кое-какие мысли, но... Помилуйте, мало ли в Лондоне людей с таким набором признаков.  
  
— А вот и то, что при нем нашли, — инспектор указал в сторону стола.  
  
Одежда неприятной мокрой кучкой лежала в стороне. Наверху — сюртук с вывернутым карманом. Пара листков, пожелтевших от времени, — как видно, те самые документы. Булавка, колода карт, брелок с развеселым "Джокером", потертый кошелек, карта Лондона... Стоп.  
  
Сердце доктора подпрыгнуло, перевернулось и забилось где-то в горле, мешая дышать. Он дернул воротничок, пытаясь угомонить расшалившийся орган.  
  
— Это орудие убийства?  
  
Инспектор оставался безмятежен. Конечно, с его-то ненаблюдательностью.  
  
— Да. По самую рукоятку в шею вошел. Забавная вещица, правда, доктор?  
  
— Вы правы...  
  
Забавная. Таких вещиц уже не делают, разве только на заказ. Женское оружие теперь непопулярно, а когда-то, веке в шестнадцатом, знатные дамы часто заказывали себе нечто подобное. Изящный нож, с розой на рукояти. Блестящее лезвие и затейливый вензель в уголке.  
  
"И.А."  
  
— Красивая игрушка.  
  
— Весьма...  
  
Розу на рукояти ковал один умелец из Ист-сайда. Холмс сам нарисовал чертеж и отдал мастеру. Красивый подарок для красивой женщины.  
  
Интересный вопрос: как нож одного покойника мог оказаться в другом?  
  
Лестрейд сопел над ухом в ожидании ответа.  
  
— Извините, инспектор. Вряд ли я скажу вам что-то новое, — Уотсон пожал плечами.  
  
Инспектор покачал головой, с недоверием смотря на доктора.  
  
— Ну что ж. Жаль, придется этому красавцу покоиться вне семейного склепа. Давайте я провожу вас к выходу.  
  
На улице лил дождь. Уотсон поймал кэб, опустился на сидение и велел ехать на Бейкер-стрит.  
  
Ирэн Адлер была мертва. Разумеется, они не видели тела, но Холмс был совершенно уверен в этом. Имущество авантюристки мог купить кто угодно — вряд ли она нашла, в чью пользу написать завещание. Но почему-то версия о молоденькой дурочке, которая сначала купила нож, а потом заколола им неверного возлюбленного, доверия не вызывала. В жизни доктора давно уже не было событий, которые случались бы просто так. Иногда, ночью, он боялся встать и запутаться в декорациях, обнаружить, что жизнь — всего лишь спектакль, хорошо продуманный кем-то неизвестным.  
  
Ирэн Адлер, восстав из могилы, убивает человека, которого зовут Шерринфорд Холмс, и оставляет в ране свой кинжал, а на трупе — бумаги. Что, если убийство Ирэн было всего лишь частью плана, подготовкой к побегу Шерлока Холмса из мира живых? Из Рейхенбахского водопада вырваться невозможно, но, с другой стороны, выжить при обрушении башни тоже нельзя, а Холмс выжил. Невозможный человек.  
  
За окном плыла Мерилебоун-роуд. Доктор постучал по крыше, привлекая внимание кэбмена, и выкрикнул другой адрес.  
  
  
***  
  
 _Поворот — и Белый Рыцарь идет за советом к Башне. Мало хорошего. Люди — самые ненадежные существа на земле. Отводишь им роль, ставишь в рамки, и все, что требуется — следовать своей дороге, считать повороты и ждать. Они даже этого сделать не могут. На что ему Башня? Ограниченность возможностей, медлительность, неповоротливость.  
  
Майкрофт Холмс приглашает доктора Уотсона на чай. Каждые две недели. У Майкрофта Холмса имеется гипотеза, согласно которой без этих приглашений доктор пустит себе пулю в лоб. Понимаете, человеческая психика так странно устроена. Может выдержать чудовищные нагрузки, а потом сломаться от щелчка. Но это все лирика.  
  
Игра продолжается, из-за угла выдвигается черный епископ. Упрямая тварь.  
  
В темноте сейчас слышно только царапанье и стоны. Надо пережить три часа, а дальше будет гораздо легче. Никогда бы не подумал, что правительство так заинтересовано в побочных источниках дохода — у них, в конце концов, есть опиум.  
  
Остается ждать.  
  
Итак. 3 марта 1894 доктор Уотсон подъезжает к клубу "Диоген"._  
  
  
***  
  
В кабинете у Майкрофта Холмса царил порядок — почти идеальный. Сам Майкрофт был неизменно радушен, улыбка его воскрешала в памяти образ доброго дядюшки, а интонации заставляли чувствовать себя желанным гостем. Доктор Уотсон восхищался этим тем больше, чем дольше знал — это ложь. Такая же, как шутовство и деланная беззаботность младшего брата.  
  
— Добрый вечер, доктор! — старший Холмс улыбнулся и кивнул на сервированный к чаю столик. — Присаживайтесь.  
  
Уотсон не стал спрашивать, каким образом его приезд перестал быть новостью — давно привык.  
  
— Я по делу, — предупредил он, опускаясь в кресло.  
  
— Я знаю, — ответил Майкрофт, усаживаясь по другую сторону стола. — Иначе вы не приехали бы без уведомления. Прошу вас.  
  
Доктор терпеть не мог этот тон.  
  
— Утром в Темзе был обнаружен труп, — сказал он, не притрагиваясь к чаю. — При нем были бумаги на имя Шерринфорда Холмса.  
  
— Могу ответить вам только то, что сказал инспектору Лестрейду: "Ну и что?"  
  
Уотсон сжал подлокотники кресла.  
  
— Я видел тело. И у меня есть основания думать, что у вас в этом деле какой-то свой интерес.  
  
— Вы ошибаетесь, милейший доктор, — в голосе Майкрофта не было ни намека на неудовольствие. — "Холмс" — не такая уж редкая фамилия, а у меня и Шерлока не было других братьев.  
  
Они немного помолчали. Майкрофт пил чай, наслаждаясь, кажется, каждым глотком, а доктор пытался перевести свой внутренний монолог в более-менее вежливые фразы. Наконец, он собрался с мыслями и тихо заговорил.  
  
— Вы помните, я приходил к вам после смерти Мэри. Я рассказал вам про ту посылку, про вопросительный знак, который кто-то напечатал на моей машинке в конце рассказа о его смерти. И вы сказали мне, что в жизни бывают совпадения и дурацкие случайности. Но тело с кинжалом Ирэн Адлер в шее — это не случайность.  
  
— Что вы хотите услышать, доктор Уотсон? — скучающе произнес Майкрофт. — Что я прячу своего брата под кроватью? В шкафу? Поверьте, мне тяжело об этом говорить, но приходится подтверждать снова и снова — Шерлок мертв. Мы с вами не в рассказе бульварных щелкоперов, которые готовы вытаскивать героев с того света пачками, на потеху публике. Я могу посоветовать вам только отбросить иллюзии.  
  
Доктору показались, что подлокотники под его пальцами сейчас затрещат.  
  
— Как угодно, — он поднялся и, не прощаясь, вышел за дверь.  
  
Майкрофт тяжело встал, прошелся по кабинету и выглянул в окно. Проводил глазами доктора, идущего вниз по улице, и вздохнул.  
  
— Принесите мне бренди, Чарльз, — медленно произнес он, и вышколенный слуга тут же помчался выполнять приказ.  
  
Уотсон шел по мостовой, даже не думая о том, что можно взять кэб. Сгущались сумерки, редкие фонари едва разгоняли мглу, начинался дождь. Ходить при такой погоде по Лондону было небезопасно, но доктор чувствовал, что если он запрется сейчас в четырех стенах, то просто не выдержит.  
  
Когда он приходил к Майкрофту после смерти Мэри, старший Холмс говорил все то же самое. И эти слова звучали правильно, веско и убедительно. И доктор не поверил ни единому.  
  
Мэри умерла, Уотсон сам засвидетельствовал смерть, сам сложил ее холодные руки на груди и закрыл ей глаза. Это была настоящая смерть. Было больно, страшно и отчасти по-детски обидно, но реальная смерть реального человека не оставляла простора для трактовок. Иллюзорность смерти Холмса наводила на некоторые сомнения. Чудовищные качели колебались то в одну, то в другую сторону. Ему нужен был толчок, уверенность – а Майкрофт Холмс отказывался ее дать. Он говорил о смерти брата, но отказывался объяснять многочисленные странности и мелочи. Совпадения? Уотсон слишком хорошо знал, что в жизни с Шерлоком Холмсом не бывает совпадений. Фонарь гаснет не вовремя, старый китаец появляется в центре гостиной, забравшись через крышу, платок перемещается с места на место или у пистолета заедает курок – всему находится свое объяснение. Свое место. Просто доктор никак не мог увидеть целую картину, а Майкрофт не давал ему ни единого шанса.  
  
С некоторых пор Уотсон ненавидел Майкрофта Холмса. Но все равно приходил на чай.  
  
Вечер и ночь он посвятил печатной машинке. Миссис Хадсон никогда не жаловалась на стрекот клавиш, хотя доктор, увлекшись, мог производить довольно много шума. В последнее время он писал не переставая, едва успевая вкладывать новые листы. Фразы складывались в голове сами, просились на бумагу — только записывай. И неудачи с редакторами журналов доктора ничуть не останавливали.  
  
  
***  
  
 _Время-время-время... Секундная стрелка словно приклеена к циферблату, бредет, путаясь в ногах. Хочется попробовать новое зелье самому, чтобы время наконец-то тронулось, вспенилось молодым вином и побежало вперед. Есть одна вещь, совершенно необходимая, одно умение, которое я ненавижу больше всего на свете — умение ждать. Терпение — добродетель, кто сказал такую чушь? Терпение — это каторга. Если бы я выбирал вид смертной казни, то все мои враги умерли бы от бесконечного ожидания.  
  
В каком-то смысле, это оправдание. Ты можешь сравнить ситуацию с шахматной партией, но люди — не фигуры, они не стоят смирно на своем краю доски, начинают метаться и путать следы.  
  
Стоны в темноте глохнут. Из меня крайне посредственная нянька, но есть долги, которые мы отдаем всю жизнь.  
  
Если бы люди были фигурами, этой историей не заинтересовался бы и самый завалящий бульварный листок. Но так уж сложилось, что белого рыцаря понесло на место упокоения черной пешки, а потом в гости в "Диоген", и мое ожидание с треском лопнуло, как старое зеркало.  
  
Давным-давно в госпитале Св. Варфоломея вертлявый и навязчивый мистер Стемфорд представил мне своего друга, недавно вернувшегося с войны. С того момента жизнь моя стала бесконечно разнообразной, и если вы думаете, что это комплимент доктору Уотсону — вы сильно ошибаетесь.  
  
Итак.   
  
4 марта 1894 года. Доктора Уотсона посещает крайне интересная мысль.  
  
_  
***  
  
До обеда пришлось осмотреть нескольких пациентов. Доктор с некоторых пор не испытывал приязни к своей работе, занимаясь ею отчасти от скуки, отчасти от безденежья, которое немедленно наступило бы, откажись он от любой полезной деятельности. Пациенты раздражали, их однообразные жалобы сливались в невнятный гул, вызывающий головную боль.  
  
Бессонная ночь, как ни странно, способствовала ясности ума, а потому Уотсон, чтобы отвлечься от неизбежной работы, прокручивал в уме сложившуюся ситуацию. Таинственный Шерринфорд Холмс, выловленный из реки с кинжалом Ирэн Адлер в шее, безусловно, заслуживал внимания. Попытки Майкрофта свалить все на совпадение не выдерживали никакой критики. Доктор припомнил, что непромокаемый карман для документов, пришитый к куртке несчастного, был довольно велик для жалких двух листов, там найденных. И если эти два листа река пощадила, почему не оставила остальных? Вероятно, их забрали — еще один аргумент против теории пьяной драки. Где искать следы?   
  
Франтовато одетый человек с колодой карт в кармане наводит на мысли об игорном клубе, причем не самом богатом. Уотсон сам состоял в нескольких весьма респектабельных заведениях, куда бы этого Шерринфорда Холмса и на порог не пустили.  
  
Лондон — большой город, и для игрока он предоставлял поистине неограниченные возможности. Играли везде, от клубов-дворцов с вышколенной прислугой и узким кругом избранных до последних портовых кабаков, где уберечь свой выигрыш мог только обладатель крепких рук и длинного ножа. Подумав, доктор исключил из списка самые затрапезные заведения — молодой человек не был похож на моряка и особенной крепостью мышц похвастаться не мог. К тому же, так одеваться имеет смысл, только если хочешь произвести впечатление, а в портовых кабаках на одежду смотрят меньше всего, разве что на ее примерную стоимость. Клубы средней руки — самое подходящее место.  
  
Конечно, сам доктор играл в заведениях классом выше. Но иногда он испытывал ностальгию по старым добрым временам и спускался вниз по социальной лестнице, посещая клубы не столь надежные. Разумеется, в искусстве перевоплощений до Холмса ему было далеко, но изобразить обедневшего военного труда не составляло. Сразу после обеда, несмотря на негодующие взгляды миссис Хадсон, Уотсон облачился в свою старую форму, придирчиво оглядел себя в зеркале, вышел из дома и зашагал прочь от Бейкер-стрит, в сторону не самых благополучных кварталов.  
  
Шерлок Холмс по праву считал себя одним из первых профессоров в странной науке, которую он сам назвал бы "знанием города", если бы она нуждалась в названии. Под "знанием" он подразумевал отнюдь не только скудные сведения, которые можно почерпнуть из карт или болтовни коренных жителей. Если вы знаете, куда повернуть, чтобы дойти до собора святого Павла или Трафальгарской площади — вы еще не знаете города. География здесь совершенно бессильна, ибо любой город — это огромный организм, который дышит, думает, движется в одном ему известном направлении, и только те люди, которые успевают следить за ним, в результате будут с городом на короткой ноге. Холмс в совершенстве изучил и широкие тротуары парадных улиц, и узкие изгибы трущоб. Он знал по именам торговцев опиумом и шелком, уличных гадалок и нищих, был завсегдатаем подозрительных пабов, и каждый обитатель лондонского дна был уверен — с этим господином можно иметь дело. Конечно, перенять эту науку полностью можно было и не мечтать, если ты не посвятил ей полжизни, но Джон Уотсон неплохо овладел азами. Именно поэтому, придирчиво выбирая из трех известных ему игорных заведений, он выбрал "Звонкую монету" — маленький клуб, спрятавшийся в переулках Сохо. Они с Холмсом заходили туда ради расследования, связанного с фальшивыми деньгами, а потом доктор несколько раз навещал это место уже в одиночестве. "Звонкая монета" балансировала на тонкой грани между клубом и притоном, что придавало ей своеобразное очарование. Здесь собирались игроки почти всех уровней достатка, исключая самых бедных и чересчур респектабельных.  
  
Доктор дал себе слово не увлекаться игрой и присел за первый стол. По прошествии двух часов он стал счастливым обладателем чистого выигрыша в два соверена и вороха досужих домыслов, в которых, увы, не было никакого толка. Никто не слышал о Шерринфорде Холмсе ничего определенного. Да, парочка новых знакомых доктора что-то знала о молодом человеке с таким именем, но кроме того, что он "знатный шулер" и "за красивый галстук удавится", выяснить ничего не удалось.   
  
Уотсон как раз решил сделать перерыв, пропустить стаканчик, а потом передвинуться в другое место, как к нему привязалась крайне настырная и крайне нетрезвая танцовщица, во что бы то ни стало желающая найти в докторе ценителя своих сомнительных прелестей. От красотки было совершенно невозможно отвязаться, поэтому доктору пришлось сбежать в соседний зал. Здесь было тихо, пустынно, а по углам, скрашивая скудный интерьер, висели потертые занавеси, отделяя маленькие кабинеты на двоих. Это было чуть ли не самое шикарное место "Звонкой монеты", устроенное хозяином в расчете на более-менее приличную публику. Доктор укрылся в одном из отгороженных уголков, и танцовщица, не найдя кавалера, выругалась и ретировалась. Уотсон же решил, что отдохнуть можно и тут. Но стоило ему занять стул, как в зал вошли посетители. Лиц их доктор не видел, но первая же реплика сделала его присутствие нежелательным.  
  
— Ну вот, нам здесь никто не помешает, полковник, — произнес чей-то молодой голос. — Я хотел бы обсудить все безотлагательно.  
  
Уотсон рассудил, что невольное подслушивание никому вреда не причинит, а вот явление нежданного свидетеля вполне вероятно сильно смутит говорящих. К тому же, информация иногда появляется из источников совершенно неожиданных.  
  
— Извольте, — второй голос принадлежал человеку средних лет и был доктору смутно знаком. Ноздри защекотал запах табака.  
  
— Мне известно, что вы специалист в отношении некоторых... ммм... деликатных задач, и я хотел бы... некоторым образом... — собеседник мялся и пытался подобрать слова.  
  
— Молодой человек, либо вы будете говорить четко и ясно, либо мы закончим этот разговор. У меня мало времени, и оно дорого стоит, — скучающе перебил второй говорящий.  
  
— Хорошо, — сдался первый. — Рональд Адэр. У нас с ним возникли определенные разногласия, и я хотел бы...  
  
— Что бы вы хотели — мне уже ясно. А подробности оставьте при себе, для дела они значения не имеют. Условия вам огласит мой помощник, по срокам договоритесь с ним же.  
  
— Но позвольте! — взволновался молодой человек. — Зачем же тогда вы назначили мне встречу?  
  
— Я всегда выбираю сам, с кем мне работать, — пояснил второй. — Тем более в таком щекотливом деле. Кроме того, предпочитаю видеть глаза своего нанимателя. И что бы он увидел меня. Доброй ночи, молодой человек.  
  
Шаги удалились по направлению к двери, но доктор не спешил выходить из укрытия — ему показалось, что он слышал, как уходил только один. Смысл разговора был ему ясен, они с Холмсом не раз имели дело с наемными убийцами, и теперь Уотсон напрягал память, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то о Рональде Адэре, которому угрожала нешуточная опасность.  
  
В комнате повисла тишина. Потом аккуратные, почти неслышные шаги последовали к его убежищу. Щелкнул курок. Доктор потянул из кармана свой револьвер. Когда занавеска отдернулась, он молниеносно выставил вперед ствол и тут же почувствовал давление чужого пистолета — точно под ребрами. Потом поднял взгляд и едва не остолбенел. Голос таинственного наемника не зря показался ему смутно знакомым, как и запах табака. Перед ним, с неизменной сигаретой в зубах, стоял полковник Себастьян Моран.  
  
— О, добрый вечер, доктор, — улыбнулся он. — Приятно познакомиться с вами лично.  
  
  
***  
  
 _Вот он, апофеоз бардака, царящего на этой доске! Черный Епископ и белый Рыцарь, лицом к лицу, как пишут в романах. Люди — крайне ненадежный материал для построения планов.  
  
В соседней комнате слышно тихое дыхание. В окно врывается ветер с реки. Самое время поразмыслить о превратностях любви.  
  
Личные связи все только портят. Тому, кто выбрал опасный путь, лучше вообще не иметь привязанностей. К сожалению, в этом мире все устроено страшно несправедливо. Я вот всю жизнь был уверен, что не способен на романтические порывы. Мою уверенность за последние годы изрядно поколебали, но мнение остается неизменным — привязанности вредят делу! Вот и теперь — белый Рыцарь и черный Епископ встретились на доске с совершенно неизвестными мне целями, и Башня будет отсиживаться в стороне.  
  
Насколько же стыдно сознавать, что не можешь справиться с собственными порывами. Такие досадные мелочи — и такие большие последствия.  
  
Я влюбился в Джона Уотсона через три часа и пятнадцать минут, прошедших с нашего знакомства. Я поцеловал Ирэн Адлер прежде, чем увидел ее — увлекательная история с повязкой на глазах. И если вы думаете, что я считаю эти моменты лучшими в моей жизни — вы глубоко ошибаетесь.  
  
Итак, мне, кажется, надоело называть даты — доктор Уотсон слишком бурно живет._  
  
  
***  
  
В комнате стояла тишина. Полковник придирчиво рассматривал старый мундир Уотсона.  
  
— Значит, мне не соврали, когда сказали, что какой-то военный весь вечер спрашивал про моего доброго друга Шерринфорда, — наконец сказал он. — Доктор, вы не находите, что вести светскую беседу с пистолетами наголо как-то неучтиво?  
  
— А что, если я вас пристрелю? — поинтересовался Уотсон.  
  
— А почему, в таком случае, вы не сделали этого раньше? Бросьте, нам нечего делить. Хотите, я даже уберу пистолет первым, — он демонстративно медленно отвел оружие и убрал его в карман. Доктору пришлось последовать его примеру.  
  
— Вы пытались убить меня, — сказал Уотсон, пряча свой револьвер. — Кажется, это и называется "есть, что делить".  
  
Полковник усмехнулся.  
  
— А вы обрушили на меня башню. Славное было время.  
  
— Не сказал бы.  
  
Моран отбросил докуренную сигарету и вынул из кармана портсигар.  
  
— Курите, — предложил он. Уотсон мысленно махнул рукой и взял сигарету. Полковник услужливо чиркнул спичкой. — Раз уж вы не собираетесь убивать меня по законам мести, почему бы нам не сесть и не поговорить спокойно? Кажется, именно так поступают знакомые, встретившиеся после долгой разлуки.  
  
— Что, если я сдам вас полиции? — задумчиво проронил доктор.  
  
— И за что, позвольте узнать? — учтиво поинтересовался Моран. — Что вы скажете инспектору Лестрейду? Что я беседовал с неким молодым человеком о Рональде Адэре? Это еще не преступление. Прекратите меня пугать, доктор, мне не страшно. Пойдемте сядем, здесь иногда подают неплохой эль.  
  
Они вышли в соседний зал и выбрали столик в углу. Свет падал косо, и лицо полковника было словно рассечено границей тени. На виду оставались только часть лихо сдвинутого цилиндра, скула и уголок рта с зажженной сигаретой. Принесли эль.  
  
— Ваше здоровье, доктор.  
  
Уотсон отхлебнул молча. Желать здоровья Морану казалось ему верхом лицемерия.  
  
— Вы говорили, что знакомы с Шерринфордом Холмсом, — наконец произнес он.  
  
— Знаком, — полковник лениво водил пальцем по краю кружки. — У меня о нем есть много занимательных историй, но информация, как известно, продается и покупается.  
  
— Так вы не только убийствами подрабатываете? — не удержался от шпильки доктор.  
  
Моран легкомысленно пожал плечами.  
  
— У всех свои способы заработать на жизнь. Но мне не нужны деньги. У вас есть доступ к бумагам Холмса?  
  
Уотсон осторожно кивнул.  
  
— У него на меня наверняка есть немаленькое досье, и я бы хотел его получить. Оно вам все равно без надобности, да и засадить меня за решетку с его помощью не выйдет, но для душевного спокойствия я хотел бы приобрести эти документы. Не торопитесь с решением, доктор. Подумайте, — Моран побарабанил пальцами по столу и встал. — А мне пора. Не беспокойтесь, я сам вас найду, — с этими словами он удалился прочь.  
  
Доктор остался сидеть за столиком, ошеломленный и недоумевающий. Зачем было затевать разговор ради такого краткого сообщения? И что еще за досье, Холмс ведь все передал полиции? Определенно, слишком много событий для одного дня. Быстро допив свой эль, Уотсон вышел из "Звонкой монеты", поймал кэб и уже через полчаса был у дверей своей квартиры. Миссис Хадсон, по-видимому, уже спала. Стараясь никого не будить, он поднялся наверх и, не раздеваясь, упал на диван. Кошмары, как ни странно, его не тревожили.  
  
Утром миссис Хадсон подняла его, чтобы сообщить о посетителе.  
  
Моран появился на пороге гостиной через несколько минут, идеально выбритый и элегантный, будто не он вчера провел вечер в затрапезном кабаке.  
  
— Доброе утро, доктор, — поздоровался он.  
  
Уотсон кивнул. Полковник прошелся по захламленной гостиной, невежливо сунул нос в бумаги на столе, скользнул взглядом по исписанным листам, приготовленным для отправки издателю.  
  
— Любопытно, — пробормотал он. — Все пишете?  
  
— Не жалуюсь, — настроение доктора было мрачным. Долгий сон не прибавил ясности ума. Холмс был совершенно прав — это только замедляет мозговые функции.  
  
— Вы подумали насчет нашей сделки?  
  
Сказать по правде, доктор ни о чем не успел подумать, но уверенно кивнул. Отказываться он не стал бы в любом случае.  
  
— Как только я найду бумаги, они будут вашими.  
  
— Вот и славно. С вами удобно иметь дело. Приходите сегодня в пять пополудни в Ридженс-парк. Буду ждать вас у входа. Надеюсь, вы пропустите ради меня чай.  
  
— А что, этот милый джентльмен уже ушел? — огорчилась зашедшая через минуту миссис Хадсон.  
  
— Да, у него страсть к коротким визитам, — ответил Уотсон, падая обратно на диван.— Есть новые письма?  
  
— Нет, доктор, — домовладелица коротко кинула взгляд на пишущую машинку и вздохнула. — Опять ночь не спали.  
  
— Спал. И не нашел в этом занятии ничего интересного. Принесите мне чай.  
  
Обилие загадок начинало кружить голову. Что нужно полковнику Себастьяну Морану, отличному стрелку и наемному убийце, от скромного доктора? Ведь не может же дело быть в бумагах. Уотсон был уверен — захоти полковник покопаться в картотеке Холмса, он бы уже это сделал. В Лондоне легко можно было найти того, кто согласится пошарить в чужом доме, а их квартира — не крепость. Но полковник не нанимал вора — он задержал доктора в клубе, пришел с утра, чтобы назначить встречу в людном парке, и старательно демонстрировал интерес. Был ли он в курсе, что Шерринфорд Холмс мертв? Вряд ли. В любом случае, Морана упускать было нельзя. Уотсон сам не понимал — почему, но чувствовал — этого человека ни в коем случае нельзя потерять из виду. Значит — Ридженс-парк.  
  
  
***  
  
 _Вы знаете, сколько публичных мест в Лондоне? И не просто публичных, а удобных для слежки. Удобных для того, чтобы показать следящему себя во всей красе. По моим последним подсчетам — что-то около ста миллионов, но я не объективен.  
  
Себастьян Моран гуляет по Лондону как только что вернувшийся на родину патриот — самозабвенно. Он выбирает самые людные места. Они с доктором посетили Ридженс-парк, долго прогуливались по Пикадилли, почтили своим присутствием Трафальгарскую площадь. О чем можно так долго разговаривать?  
  
Моран всегда был отличным охотником. И он знает, что лучше приманки в этом мире пока еще ничего не изобрели. Но меня официально нет в Лондоне, да и в мире живых. Меня нет — а доктор Уотсон гуляет по Трафальгарской площади с самым опасным человеком города и слушает его истории о Шерринфорде Холмсе, щедро разбавленные какими-то бредовыми выдумками. Я стараюсь помнить, каков был план.  
  
Между любовью к мужчине и любовью к женщине нет особенной разницы. Конечно, законы пытаются внушить нам мысли о болезненности разного рода "извращений", но наблюдение за моим братом всегда помогало мне сделать верные выводы — извращением считается то, что нельзя направить на службу государству. Впрочем, Майкрофт как-то умудряется. Но это его дело, и я хотел бы как можно дольше оставаться в блаженном неведении.  
  
Милая, милая Ирэн. Она очень любила себя и меня, а я любил Джона и ее, и эта прекрасный баланс долгое время сохранял мне рассудок.  
  
Мне действительно жаль Мэри Морстен. Она была достойной женщиной, не смотря на то, что я ненавидел ее настолько, насколько вообще мог себе это позволить. Крайне глупо с ее стороны было умереть именно в такой неподходящий момент. На женщин решительно нельзя положиться.  
  
Желание убить Морана собственноручно иногда не дает мне спать.  
_  
  
***  
  
Доктор совершенно запутался. Это ощущение не оставляло его ни днем, ни ночью. С тех пор, как доктор с Себастьяном Мораном впервые встретились в Ридженс-парке, они выходили на прогулки по два раза в день. Прошло всего три дня, но Уотсон давно уже перестал что-либо понимать и потерял счет времени. Это была странная, насквозь фальшивая игра. Моран притворялся, что сообщает сведения в обмен на досье Холмса, а Уотсон притворялся, что верит в это.  
  
Досье на полковника Морана существовало, доктор нашел его в первый же день, но оно оказалось безвредно, как беззубая кобра. На нескольких страницах неровным почерком записаны биографические сведения, тернистый карьерный путь, его успехи в стрельбе, его краткий список связей. Холмс хранил эти данные для себя, а не для Скотланд-Ярда. Уотсон сказал полковнику, что никак не может найти досье, и Моран кивнул, но в глазах его не было и тени доверия.  
  
Это какой-то непрекращающийся бред. Доктор проснулся утром третьего дня и обнаружил, что спал, уложив голову на руки, упираясь макушкой в печатную машинку. Листы с рассказами разлетелись по комнате, на некоторых виднелись отпечатки собачьих лап — комнату, вероятно, навещал Глэдстоун, переселившийся к миссис Хадсон. Уотсон с трудом вспомнил, как вчера они с полковником брели по Пикадилли, и Моран вполголоса рассказывал что-то совершенно бредовое о Шерринфорде Холмсе и о происках Майкрофта. Доктор слушал, и ему казалось, что он медленно сходит с ума. Потому что нести такой бред с серьезным лицом было просто невозможно, но у Морана выходило, а сам Уотсон слушал, значит, все это имело хоть какой-то смысл.  
  
Ощущение никуда не делось. Доктор покачал головой и поморщился от боли. В висках словно поселились две длинные холодные иглы. Стоило сразу пойти к инспектору и рассказать ему про Морана. Или, может, даже к Майкрофту — но теперь было уже поздно. Уотсону хотелось дожить до конца истории. Полковнику зачем-то надо рассказывать ему эти нелепые сказки и играть в добычу информации. Играл он плохо, даже не старался особенно, словно понимая, что доктор никуда не денется и будет продолжать эти бессмысленные встречи. И Моран был совершенно прав — Уотсону хотелось понять, хоть раз разобраться в истории, частью которой он стал. По крайней мере, это влияло на вдохновение. И помогало занять день чем-то кроме пациентов, бессмысленных прогулок и игры в карты.  
  
Он долго собирал по комнате разлетевшиеся листы, чувствуя себя разбитым и несчастным. Складывал их в большие неровные стопки, а потом задевал локтем — и все продолжалось снова. Где-то на периферии сознания обитала трезвая мысль о собственном тотальном сумасшествии. Миссис Хадсон в этот раз не поднялась наверх, пришлось звонить в колокольчик.  
  
— Завтрак будет через десять минут, доктор, — она неодобрительно покачала головой и не удержалась от замечания. — Не гуляли бы вы так поздно.  
  
— Я поздно пришел? — удивленно переспросил Уотсон.  
  
Домовладелица огорченно поджала губы.  
  
— Заполночь почти. Я было подумала, вы ходили куда-то с вашим новым знакомым, может, в театр.  
  
Доктор покачал головой. Они были явно не в театре.  
  
— Вчера возле двери терся какой-то оборванец, — доложила миссис Хадсон. — Я прогнала его, а потом вижу — снова пришел. И физиономия самая разбойничья. Вы, доктор, я надеюсь... — она смешалась и не стала задавать вопрос. — Вы осторожнее, пожалуйста.  
  
На камине лежала свежая почта. Сверху располагался маленький конверт. Уотсон вскрыл его — там была маленькая записка: "Жду вас в семь на Парк-Лейн, 8. М"  
  
Значит, Парк-Лейн.  
  
Доктор сел в кресло и закрыл руками лицо.  
  
Если бы Уотсон спокойно поразмыслил над ситуацией, то он пришел бы в ужас от абсурдности происходящего. Была в этом какая-то безумная ирония: когда Холмс был жив, Уотсон делал все, чтобы только не быть частью его жизни, а стоило сыщику умереть — и доктор кидался за любой возможностью снова ввязаться в этот кошмар. И свалить всю вину на Холмса было уже невозможно. Простое человеческое любопытство — разрушительная сила, толкающая людей на поступки, о которых приходится жалеть. Что нужно полковнику Морану, отставному военному и наемному убийце, от вдовца, который развлекается врачебной практикой и литературными опытами? Два человека, которых связывали два покойника. Если связь еще существует — может, покойник был всего один? Или их не было вообще?  
  
Это настолько интересный вопрос, что ради него стоило навестить Парк-Лейн.  
  
В Лондоне было людно, несмотря на плохую погоду. Прохожие кутались в шарфы и поднимали воротники повыше, но упрямо шли куда-то по делам. Уотсон не раз ловил себя на мысли, что его существование последний год — бесполезная трата времени. Он читал труды психиатров, посвященные горю и утрате, но там не нашлось объяснения для его состояния. Возможно, на него просто повлияла смена образа жизни. Больше десяти безумных лет с Холмсом, а потом знакомство с Мэри, женитьба, водопад... Да и после у них с женой хватало дел. Холмс всегда боялся именно такого застоя, скуки, повседневной рутины. Впрочем, походы по игорным клубам и стук машинки ночи напролет сложно назвать рутиной.  
  
На Парк-Лейн было не так людно, и доктор встал на углу, ожидая полковника. Дом номер восемь оказался, судя по всему, заброшенным. Ручка двери не блестела, да и окна были темные. Зато напротив, через улицу, располагался чей-то богатый особняк. Хозяева, вероятно, давали прием — у подъезда стояли экипажи. Доктор засмотрелся на особенно изящную повозку, подъезжающую к дверям, как вдруг получил довольно грубый тычок в плечо.  
  
— Позвольте... — сердито сказал Уотсон, оборачиваясь к неуклюжему прохожему. — Не могли бы вы...  
  
Свет фонаря падал не очень удачно, но в Лондоне не было ни одного лица, которое доктор знал бы лучше, чем это. На Холмсе был котелок, надвинутый на глаза, длинное темное пальто и полосатый шарф, чем-то напоминавший тот самый, сгинувший у французских цыган. Темные глаза смотрели раздраженно и зло.  
  
— Вы с ума сошли, Уотсон! — с этими словами воскресший сыщик схватил доктора за рукав и потащил за собой.  
  
Уотсон и не думал сопротивляться — в ушах странно звенело, как будто он снова контужен и лежит на поле боя, а рядом пули поднимают фонтанчики пыли. Остановились они в темном переулке. Холмс выглянул на улицу и облегченно вздохнул. Обернулся, улыбнулся знакомой улыбкой и произнес:  
  
— Добрый вечер, мой дорогой.  
  
Доктор, в свою очередь, улыбнулся, облегченно вздохнул, потом рывком подвинулся ближе и влепил сыщику хороший удар в челюсть. Холмс едва не опрокинулся назад, но устоял, удержавшись за стену. Уотсон потряс рукой — костяшки саднило.  
  
— Что ж, этого можно было ожидать, — пробормотал Холмс, трогая место удара. — У вас все такая же твердая рука. Будете продолжать избиение, или поговорим?  
  
Доктор и рад был бы сказать хоть слово, но в голове было слишком тесно, мысли налезали друг на друга, и невозможно было выловить что-то определенное. Холмс был жив — эта мысль выделялась среди остальных, таща за собой хвост других, менее приятных. Сколько уже он бродит по Лондону? Знал ли Майкрофт? Может, миссис Хадсон была в курсе? А может, доктор окончательно сошел с ума, и ему все это кажется? Ухватившись за последнюю мысль, Уотсон схватил Холмса за рукав и тщательно ощупал твердое запястье. Кости, твердые кости — нет, вряд ли такое можно подделать. Плечи тоже вполне настоящие. И даже шея...  
  
— Нет, так не пойдет, — голос Холмса наплывал теперь откуда-то сбоку. — То вы меня бьете, то лезете обниматься. Уотсон! Вы в порядке?  
  
Сил хватило, чтобы помотать головой — нет, он не был в порядке. И не спал последние ночи.  
  
— Оно и видно, — ворчливо произнес Холмс, приобнимая его за плечи и уводя куда-то дальше по лабиринту улиц. — Стоять у дома, в котором совершается преступление, на виду у всех свидетелей... Ох, доктор, от вас всегда сплошные неприятности!  
  
Уотсон хотел возразить, что неприятности бывают скорее от Холмса, он просто кладезь всяческих проблем, и можно вспомнить много примеров... но они уже куда-то пришли, и Холмс открывал дверь. Они поднялись по лестнице, но доктор не понимал, куда — зрение стало избирательным, он видел то краешек ступеньки, то грязный подоконник, то шляпу Холмса. Наверное, стоило диагностировать себе сильный шок.  
  
— Вот мы и на месте. Подождите.  
  
Зазвенели ключи. Дверь открылась в коридор, скудно освещенный газовым рожком, едва разгоняющим тени. На пороге показалась худая женщина в темном платье.  
  
— Я думала, ты уже не вернешься, — проговорила она, потом испуганно перевела взгляд. — Здравствуйте, доктор.  
  
На этом увлекательный вечер Джона Уотсона закончился — перед глазами закружился серый туман, и он упал вперед, прямо на руки стоящей в коридоре Ирэн Адлер.  
  
  
***  
  
 _Шахматные метафоры можно отбрасывать. По упорядоченности происходящее напоминает скорее игру в кости в портовом кабаке.  
  
Я не люблю ошибаться, но в области эмоций мои познания чаще всего наталкиваются на абсолютную непредсказуемость чьих-либо реакций. Уотсон лежит на кушетке, которая нашлась в углу моего убогого обиталища, грудь его мерно вздымается и опадает, а я не могу перестать смотреть. Почему реакция была такой сильной? Этот человек прошел войну, а потом следом за мной ввязывался в истории, которые могли с ней поспорить. И вот лежит в глубоком обмороке, а я пытаюсь понять причину. Удивление? Радость? Что еще полагается испытывать при встрече со старым другом?  
  
Я все-таки ничего в этом не понимаю.  
  
У нас когда-то был разговор — максимально близкий к тому, что принято называть безликим словом "признание". Мне кажется, тогда мы не поняли друг друга. Впрочем, Уотсон сказал бы, что мы поняли друг друга слишком хорошо. В любом случае, у нас выработался своеобразный status quo. И он, как мне казалось, устраивал обоих в той же степени, в какой не устраивал никого. Компромиссы всегда грешат взаимным неудовлетворением.  
  
У меня совершенно нет времени разбираться в эмоциональных проблемах. Я предпочел бы вообще не иметь никаких эмоциональных проблем, если уж на то пошло. Но весь Уотсон — это проблема. Ее масштаб невозможно переоценить. Иногда я мечтаю о том, чтобы запереть доктора в какой-нибудь уединенной деревушке и наведываться туда по выходным, которых у меня, как правило, не бывает.  
  
Итак, доктор в обмороке, Моран на свободе, Адэр, по-видимому, уже убит, Ирэн разыскивает в своем багаже нюхательные соли — лучшего средства против обморока у нее нет, а я не могу перестать смотреть на мерное дыхание лежащего на кушетке человека.  
  
Какие уж тут шахматные метафоры, в самом деле.  
  
_  
***  
  
Серый туман медленно отступил, и у доктора получилось открыть глаза. Казалось, что веки налиты свинцом — глаза норовили снова закрыться, а голова против воли откидывалась назад. Странный запах настойчиво лез в нос, и Уотсон замотал головой, отстраняясь.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Нюхательная соль, — тихий, смутно знакомый женский голос звучал откуда-то сбоку. Чьи-то руки приподняли его и помогли сесть. — Как вы, доктор?  
  
Уотсон повернул голову и увидел ту самую женщину, которая встречала их в коридоре. Это действительно была Ирэн Адлер — измученная, похудевшая, с темными кругами под глазами.  
  
— Это я должен интересоваться состоянием вашего здоровья. Что с вами случилось?  
  
— По крайней мере, не смерть, — она усмехнулась и уселась на край кушетки, подобрав пышные юбки. — Шерлок говорил, что вам сказали о моей смерти, так ведь?  
  
Уотсон кивнул и уже приготовился задать следующий вопрос, но она его предвосхитила.  
  
— Он ушел. Хотел проверить, нет ли слежки.  
  
Доктор кивнул.  
  
Они находились в маленькой, неряшливой комнате. У дальней стены виднелся стол, уставленный пробирками и штативами, стояло несколько стульев. Слева просматривался вход в другую комнату. От окна шел ощутимый холодок. По-видимому, они были в одном из убежищ Холмса, раскиданных по городу.  
  
— Давайте я налью чаю, — предложила Ирэн. — Вам не мешало бы согреться, вы пролежали без сознания около часа.  
  
Она подошла к столу, разыскала среди химического хлама спиртовку и поставила на нее маленький чайник.  
  
— И... давно вы здесь? — странно было разговаривать с женщиной, которую он давно привык считать покойницей.  
  
— Несколько месяцев. Не помню точно, я была... не в себе.  
  
Доктор приглушенно рассмеялся, облокачиваясь на стену и устраиваясь поудобнее.  
  
— Опять какая-то история, в которую меня не посвятили.  
  
— Я могу это исправить. Скрывать больше нечего, вы и так, кажется, знаете почти все, если провели несколько дней с Мораном.  
  
— Даже не помню, что он мне рассказывал. В последние дни я мало спал, все путается.  
  
— Бедный доктор, — она улыбнулась с тенью былого кокетства, налила чаю в маленькую чашку и подала ему, осторожно придерживая. — Это очень долгая история. Но, думаю, у нас есть время.  
  
В своих произведениях доктор любил описывать рассказы клиентов. Он приукрашивал действительность, заставлял героев невзначай теребить перчатки или цепочку часов. Ему казалось, что так история выглядит куда живее. Если бы он задумал проделать то же с рассказом Ирэн, то пришлось бы постараться. Мисс Адлер сидела с прямой спиной, смотря куда-то в темноту за окном, редко и скупо жестикулировала, и на всем лице жили только ее полные губы, выталкивая слова. Словно на эмоции уже не оставалось сил.  
  
Разумеется, Мориарти соврал. Он не убивал Ирэн и никогда не планировал этого делать. Профессор Джеймс Мориарти был человеком ужасающе практичным, он никогда не выбрасывал то, что может еще пригодиться. Ирэн не хотела на него работать, но он нашел отличный способ ее заставить.  
  
— Он открыл новый наркотик, — Ирэн чуть наклонила голову и почему-то одернула рукав, и так закрывающий запястье. — Ну, не открыл в полном смысле этого слова, он ведь не химик. Купил это открытие у какого-то ученого, который сам не понял, что сделал. Представьте, доктор — наркотик, сильнее опия, вызывающий не слабость, а эйфорию, без которого спустя несколько инъекций существовать практически невозможно, а если прервешь прием — вскоре очень сильно пожалеешь.  
  
И, разумеется, мисс Адлер пришлось проверить изобретение на себе. Мориарти надо было испытать новое зелье, и он нашел отличный способ. Первым подопытным не повезло — на них выясняли дозировку и воздействие синдрома отмены. На долю Ирэн пришлись продуманные дозы наркотика — в самый раз, чтобы сделать ее послушной. Профессор не повторил предыдущих ошибок, против Шерлока Ирэн не использовали. Но и попросить помощи она тоже не могла. На какое-то время пришлось смириться.  
  
— Когда Мориарти уехал на Континент, нас переправили в какую-то шотландскую деревушку. Меня в тот раз он с собой не взял — я сразу поняла, что Шерлок все-таки влез в это дело и вас втянул туда же. Бежать я не могла — слишком хорошо знала, что бывает с теми, кто остается без наркотика. Мы жили в ожидании новостей, пока не приехал Моран и я не узнала, что профессора больше нет. И Шерлока тоже.  
  
Женщина прервалась, чтобы отпить чаю. Тонкие пальцы комкали край рукава.  
  
Себастьян Моран приехал в деревушку почти сразу после смерти профессора. Ирэн держали в маленькой комнатке на втором этаже, а через стену была каминная зала, где полковник часто сидел вечерами, раздавая приказы и обсуждая ближайшие планы. Он был уверен, что из комнаты не долетает ни звука — стены были добротными, толстыми. Но мисс Адлер повезло найти узкую щель, над самым полом. Может, щель образовалась сама, а может, ее сделал какой-нибудь любитель подслушивать, но с тех пор Ирэн всегда была в курсе разговоров Морана.  
  
— Он не верил, что Шерлок умер, — говорила женщина, все еще глядя в окно. — Хотел его разыскать, но ничего не выходило. И тогда он нашел Шерринфорда.  
  
— Они все-таки были знакомы? — встрепенулся доктор.  
  
— Полковник встретил его в каком-то затрапезном клубе. Или услышал о нем — я точно не поняла. Но как только они познакомились, у Морана родился план. Он хотел выманить Шерлока.  
  
Доктор непонимающе нахмурился.  
  
Ирэн тогда еще редко была в ясном сознании, поэтому понимала ситуацию плохо, но кое-что ей удалось выяснить. По-видимому, Шерринфорд Холмс действительно был родственником Шерлока и Майкрофта. С этим была связана какая-то темная история. Моран надеялся, что, если вывести Шерринфорда против Майкрофта, то тот не устоит и отправит разбираться с внезапно возникшим родственником такого же родственника. Кому еще доверишь подобное дело? Сначала полковник планировал нацелиться на доктора Уотсона и его семью, но тех охраняли агенты Майкрофта, подобраться не было никакой возможности, и полковник счел это слишком рискованным.  
  
— Нас охраняли?  
  
— Все время, — кивнула Ирэн. — Моран и сосредоточился на Шерринфорде. А я решила, что если у меня есть шанс выбраться — то это он.  
  
Дальнейшее вспоминалось ей урывками. Полковник уехал осуществлять свой план, а те, кто остался, особенным интеллектом не отличались. Ирэн удалось сберечь с десяток доз наркотика, чтобы поддерживать себя во время путешествия. Что будет дальше, она тогда не думала. Точнее — просто знала. Все подопечные Мориарти были уверены, что отказ от дьявольского зелья убивает. Она сбежала, добралась до Лондона и даже выследила Шерринфорда. Ирэн поставила все на одну идею, она часто так делала, но никогда еще ставки не были так высоки.  
  
— Это вы его убили? — тихо проговорил доктор, вспоминая вздувшийся труп и изящный ножик, лежащий на столе.  
  
Ирэн кивнула.  
  
— Я решила, что Шерлок поймет, если увидит мой нож. А он непременно заинтересовался бы трупом.  
  
— Почему вы были уверены, что он жив? — этот вопрос интересовал доктора с самого начала.  
  
Мисс Адлер легко улыбнулась, покачав головой.  
  
— Это единственное, ради чего стоило жить. Если кто и мог спасти меня от этого зелья, то только Шерлок.  
  
"Как же иначе", — мрачно подумал доктор, вспоминая собственные попытки отучить детектива от искусственных стимуляторов.  
  
— И он нашел меня, — она снова улыбнулась, очень ласково. — Оказалось, надо только перетерпеть. Одна я бы не справилась.  
  
— Что же теперь? — доктор отпил еще чаю и поморщился — напиток уже остывал. — У него есть план?  
  
— У Шерлока всегда есть план. Точнее, он был, пока мы с вами его не сломали. Он должен был поймать Морана, оставаясь в тени, но сбежала я, теперь исчезли вы. Если полковник поймет, что к чему, он откроет настоящую охоту. Пока его неуверенность — единственное, что может защитить.  
  
— Безумие какое-то, — простонал Уотсон, осторожно касаясь пальцами висков. В затылке зарождалась непонятная пульсирующая боль, вероятно, от нервного напряжения последних дней. Рассудок тем не менее казался куда более ясным, чем за весь последний год.  
  
— И теперь нам придется придумывать новый план?  
  
— Вам, доктор, — улыбнулась Ирэн.  
  
— Почему? — удивился Уотсон.  
  
— Потому что она выходит замуж, - раздался знакомый голос.  
  
Холмс стоял в дверях. Шляпа, надвинутая до самых бровей, промокла насквозь, а на сапогах налипла грязь. Сучковатая трость в руке, больше похожая на палку, нетерпеливо постукивала по полу.  
  
— Очнулись, Уотсон? Больше не будете меня бить?  
  
— Следовало бы, но не буду.  
  
Доктор поднялся с постели, подошел ближе. Холмс не двигался с места, но глаза выдавали беспокойство. Волосы спутались, шляпу он все-таки снял, и теперь черные пряди падали на лоб — отросли за столько времени, а он не стал состригать. Под глазами темнели круги, новый шрам прошел от виска к скуле. Уотсон резко выдохнул и положил руку ему на плечо, притягивая к себе.  
  
— Я очень рад вас видеть.  
  
Холмс замер, но потом зеркально повторил его жест, только его пальцы сжали плечо чуть не до боли.  
  
— Я тоже, доктор, — почти прошептал он и тут же заговорил бодро и с вызовом, как говорил всегда. — Ну, будет. На сегодня нам достаточно сентиментальности. Моран, кажется, поверил, что вы где-то загуляли. Он, конечно, проверит Бейкер-стрит, но вы не будете отсылать нашей милой миссис Хадсон никаких записок. Время играет за нас.  
  
— А как мистер Адэр? — рискнул спросить Уотсон. Они с Холмсом так и стояли рядом, и если доктор опустил руку, пальцы Холмса все еще сжимали чужое плечо.  
  
— Рональд Адэр мертв. Извините, Уотсон, но у меня был выбор — спасти его или спасти вас. Вы что, не понимаете? Моран пытался повесить на вас убийство. Вы не заметили, что, засев в том доме, можно преотлично застрелить кого-то в особняке Адэра? Не заметили? А полковник не страдал отсутствием наблюдательности. Хороши бы вы были — рядом с местом преступления, да и улики какие-нибудь он бы вам подкинул, не сомневайтесь, — Холмс наконец отпустил его плечо и подошел к Ирэн.  
  
— Как ты?  
  
— Ничего, — она слабо улыбнулась. — Уже лучше.  
  
— Отлично. Что ж, я предлагаю всем лечь спать. Даме — диван в соседней комнате, как всегда, Уотсон — вам кушетка.  
  
— А вы? — против воли улыбаясь, спросил доктор.  
  
— А я буду курить, — сказал Холмс. — Тратить время на сон сейчас преступно, вы не считаете?  
  
Уотсон не ответил. Последнее, что он видел перед тем, как заснуть, — силуэт своего друга в неверном свете фонаря, пробившемся с улицы. Холмс курил, сидя за столом, и дым закручивался кольцами, улетая в потолок. Картина эта показалась ему до такой степени сентиментальной и ностальгической, что пришлось быстрее уснуть, игнорируя подозрительно сильное биение сердца.

***  
  
 _С одержимыми всегда сложно. С одной стороны, их поступки легко предсказать, а с другой — их невозможно перенаправить. Полковника Морана сейчас не интересует ничто, кроме моей смерти. А в мои планы не входит умирать.  
  
Но Морана невозможно выманить, он прекрасно осознает свою уязвимость. Прячется в лондонских закоулках. Наша полиция еще не научилась работать с наемными убийцами, и есть сомнения, что вообще научится. Нет мотива — нет и обвинения. Если бы не Уотсон, я попытался бы превратить смерть Рональда Адэра во что-то более полезное. Устроить засаду, позвать полицию. Полковника бы взяли с поличным. Но в любой ситуации есть ничтожный шанс на провал. И я с удивлением осознал, что не могу допустить эту возможность. Если бы Моран сбежал, если бы по его следу шла полиция... Я бы на его месте застрелил Уотсона и дал знать мне.  
  
Ощущать собственные слабости — забавный опыт, но не слишком полезный. В моем случае осознания недостаточно. И вот — Рональд Адэр мертв, полиция в недоумении, а Уотсон спокойно спит на кушетке. Словно я играю партию на шатающейся доске без половины фигур.  
  
Возможность держать Уотсона в поле зрения дарит абсурдное ощущение покоя. Как глупо.  
_  
  
***  
  
В сером утреннем свете Холмс казался лишь силуэтом, вырезанным из черного картона. Кажется, он сидел в той же позе, что вечером. Уотсон несколько раз наклонил голову — за ночь затекла шея.  
  
— Мне показалось, или вы действительно сказали, что мисс Адлер выходит замуж? — негромко спросил он.  
  
Холмс даже не обернулся.  
  
— Вам не показалось.  
  
— И как же вы поведете ее к алтарю?  
  
— Очень просто, — Холмс вынул изо рта трубку и принялся ее выбивать. — У меня в этом деле уже есть опыт.  
  
Сказано было веско и с намеком. Чем теснее дело касалось каких-то чувств, тем больше Холмс тяготел к намекам. Когда-то у них состоялся важный разговор, который можно было бы назвать серьезным, если бы Холмс хоть немного постарался сделать его таковым. Сравнение с Ирэн не коробило, в каком-то смысле они были в одной лодке. Как в старинном романе — герой, друг и возлюбленная. Уотсон усмехнулся — подумал, что Холмс не преминул бы спросить, как именно распределены роли. Что ни говори, а именно доктор вчера падал в обморок, а Ирэн отважно помогала приводить его в чувство.  
  
— И кто счастливый жених?  
  
— Вам не кажется, что сплетничать за спиной у дамы нехорошо? — Холмс повернулся к собеседнику. — У меня есть ряд других любопытных тем для разговора. Но не здесь. Пойдемте.  
  
Он поднялся из-за стола, подошел к кушетке и протянул руку. Доктор с готовностью принял помощь и поднялся на ноги. Они вышли в захламленный коридор, поднялись по лестнице к двери, ведущей на чердак. Оказалось, что замок только выглядел запертым — Холмс легко толкнул дверь, и она открылась.   
  
На крыше было вполне достаточно места на двоих. Холмс устроился у старой дымовой трубы, пачкая свое пальто сажей. Доктор сел рядом. Нельзя сказать, что Лондон с высоты был очень уж красив. Напротив, почерневшие от копоти дома, неряшливо желтый туман и дымящие трубы напоминали, скорее, иллюстрацию к какой-нибудь жалостливой повести Диккенса. Но вид все равно завораживал — темные реки улиц, нелепо торчащие фонари, темные окна.  
  
— Мне казалось, что мы недалеко ушли от Парк-Лейн, — тихо произнес Уотсон. — Фешенебельный район...  
  
— Вышивка и ее изнанка тоже находятся близко, но различия поражают, — отозвался Холмс, почему-то без усмешки или шутки. — Моран первым делом перевернул бы вверх дном все бедные районы. При старательности ему явно недостает воображения. Зато здесь нас никто не услышит. Я, знаете ли, стал немного тревожен.  
  
Уотсон хмыкнул. "Немного", прибавленное к извечной паранойе Холмса, грозило стать настоящим кошмаром.  
  
— Вы ведь хотели спросить, как я выжил? — снова заговорил сыщик.  
  
— Вы мне все равно не расскажете, — отмахнулся доктор, смотря на город.  
  
— Отчего же, — Холмс пожал плечами. — Я прислал вам запас кислорода. Это должно было навести вас на мысли.  
  
— Только на мысль о том, что у вас есть крылья, — отозвался Уотсон.  
  
Он до сих пор, закрывая глаза, мог увидеть балкон, нависающий над пропастью, и услышать оглушающий грохот водопада.  
  
— Если знать дно и уметь падать — крылья не нужны. И милейший профессор изрядно смягчил мое падение.  
  
— Вы продумали все заранее? — резко спросил доктор.  
  
— Я не исключал такого варианта, — мягко ответил Холмс, отворачиваясь. — Я не исключал любого варианта. Но меня следовало вывести из игры, причем вместе с Мориарти, это был хороший ход. Я не планировал долго оставаться мертвым.  
  
— Зачем вы тогда устроили этот фарс? Посылка, знак вопроса в конце строки?  
  
Холмс все так же смотрел в сторону. Казалось, ему было неловко. Но если раньше в таких случаях он становился более напористым, то сейчас избегал смотреть в глаза. Зато в утреннем свете было прекрасно видно новую седую прядь, у самого уха.  
  
— Я хотел появиться уже тогда. Все было готово, но я потерял осторожность, и Моран меня выследил. Я думал, он мертв — потерял его след во Франции, там всплыл очень похожий труп. Тогда он всерьез заподозрил, что я жив, и подставить вас под удар я не мог. Пришлось затаиться, пока он не перестал рыть носом землю.  
  
Доктор вздохнул и уточнил:  
  
— Майкрофт?  
  
Холмс отрывисто кивнул.  
  
— Мне нужны были деньги.  
  
Уотсон ухмыльнулся, пожимая плечами. Деньги нужны всем. И резоны Холмса были в кои-то веки вполне логичными.  
  
— Наверное, вы прекрасно провели время в вынужденном отпуске, — зло сказал он.  
  
Холмс усмехнулся.  
  
— О, великолепно. Путешествовал по Тибету, заходил в Хартум, был с визитом у калифа, знаете, очень познавательно. Проводил опыты в Монпелье — прелестный городок!  
  
Доктору стало стыдно. Вряд ли падение в водопад можно назвать приятным событием, а скрываться такому позеру, как Холмс, наверняка было невыносимо.  
  
Он решил не реагировать на этот поток беспардонной лжи и сменить тему.  
  
— Кем был Шерринфорд?  
  
— Неудачником, — ухватился за новую тему Холмс. — Дело в том, что у нашего отца было двое братьев. Старший был достойным членом общества, но умер бездетным, а младший — беспутный гуляка, женился без благословения родителей на дамочке полусвета и был с позором изгнан из семьи. Кончил он плохо, но оставил сына. Шерринфорд Холмс приходился мне и Майкрофту двоюродным братом. Я думаю, сначала полковник польстился на имя, а потом кое-что раскопал через своих агентов. Кстати, этих агентов я нашел. Майкрофт в юности, дабы не портить свою карьеру подозрительными родственниками, изъял записи о Шерринфорде из приходской книги. В каком-то смысле, это подлог.  
  
Доктор присвистнул.  
  
— И что, этот молодчик приехал в Лондон с бумагами, на которых стояло его имя, и хотел шантажировать вашего брата?  
  
Холмс пожал плечами.  
  
— Он был невеликого ума, и Морану удалось настроить его на нужный лад. Впрочем, не так уж он ошибался. Занимать высокую должность, мой дорогой Уотсон, все равно что жонглировать богемским хрусталем, стоя на проволоке, — одна маленькая ошибка, и погибнуть может абсолютно все. В его положении любое пятно на репутации может быть чревато проблемами. Ирэн оказала нам услугу.  
  
— А Моран убедился, что вы мертвы.  
  
— Он убедился, что у меня есть друзья. Когда в шею вашего человека очень вовремя втыкают нож, это наводит на размышления. Представьте, как он был рад, наткнувшись на вас! Прекрасный шанс выманить меня из норы — надо лишь показать, что вы находитесь в его обществе.  
  
— И у него получилось.  
  
— Нет! — Холмс резко рубанул рукой воздух. — Он знает только, что вы пропали. У меня есть план, но сначала мы должны почтить своим присутствием свадьбу.  
  
— Ах да, — доктор потер лоб, пытаясь переварить информацию. — Свадьба. За кого выходит Ирэн?  
  
Холмс дернул плечом.  
  
— Спросите ее сами. Вы знаете, Уотсон, у меня не так много близких людей, и последние события доказали... — он неловко прервался, переходя на прежний тон. — Глупо было бы окружать себя мишенями, по которым промажет только идиот. Если мисс Адлер не будет иметь со мной дел — ей же будет лучше.  
  
Когда они спустились с крыши, Ирэн уже сидела за столом и пила чай.  
  
— Доброе утро, джентльмены, — сказала она, улыбаясь. — Вышли на прогулку?  
  
— Слежу за здоровьем, дорогая, — отозвался Холмс. — Слушай внимательно — я сейчас поеду за твоим женихом. Вы с доктором займете себя светской беседой еще на час, а после попросите привратника внизу взять вам кэб. Пусть не берет ни первый, ни второй попавшийся. Буду ждать вас в церкви Святой Моники. И, Уотсон, наденьте на себя шляпу и шарф, ни к чему демонстрировать на весь город ваше весьма узнаваемое лицо, — с этими словами он подхватил пальто и вышел за дверь.

  
— Чаю, доктор? — невозмутимо поинтересовалась Ирэн.  
  
— Да, пожалуйста, — вздохнул Уотсон. — Это нескромный вопрос, но я все-таки его задам. За кого вы выходите замуж?  
  
Мисс Адлер лукаво улыбнулась, разливая чай. Долгое заключение и наркотики истощили ее, но не испортили красоту. Доктору приходилось видеть женщин, которых любая болезнь откровенно уродовала, но с Ирэн такого не случилось. Она просто стала выглядеть чуть строже, особенно в этом простом темном платье, с убранными волосами. Но улыбка никуда не делась — от нее становилось тепло и тревожно.  
  
— Это совершенно не секрет. Будущий муж — мистер Годфри Нортон, адвокат и мой хороший друг вот уже много лет. Он собирается перебираться в Америку, и открыл там свою фирму. По некоторым соображениям ему нужна жена, и он любезно предложил мне занять это место.  
  
— Но почему именно сейчас?  
  
Ирэн погрустнела, уселась на стул и принялась рассеянно поглаживать пальцем край чашки.  
  
— Знаете, доктор, мой образ жизни накладывает на меня определенные обязательства. Правила, которые лучше соблюдать. Как и образ жизни Шерлока, кстати — мы во многом схожи. Есть одна вещь, которую нельзя допускать ни при каких обстоятельствах. Это страх.  
  
Уотсон непонимающе нахмурился.  
  
— Ты можешь опасаться своих врагов, просчитывать варианты успеха или провала, но если ты боишься, по-настоящему, до паники — тебе нельзя рисковать. Риск из страха всегда приводит к смерти. Мое... приключение навело меня на определенные мысли. Я выбрала не того человека, ввязалась в дурную историю, и это происшествие меня испугало.  
  
Она замолчала, но доктор мог додумать оставшиеся слова. Действительно, тяжело ввязываться в авантюры, если у тебя поджилки трясутся от страха снова попасться. Как солдат не может идти в бой, шарахаясь от каждой тени, — непременно нарвется на пулю.  
  
— Я понимаю, — произнес он.  
  
Ирэн подняла глаза.  
  
— Но вы ведь не это на самом деле хотели спросить, не так ли? Вы хотели спросить, почему я не выхожу замуж за него?  
  
Несложно было понять, о ком идет речь. Уотсон попытался протестовать, но она прервала его.  
  
— Нет, нет, не оправдывайтесь. Это тоже вполне приличный вопрос. Вы даже мысли не допустили, что жених — Шерлок, так ведь?  
  
— Он сказал, что поедет за женихом, естественно, я не мог предположить...  
  
— Доктор, вы не предполагали этого с самого начала. Вы с ним удивительно похожи — помнится, весть о вашей женитьбе он тоже воспринял в штыки.  
  
Уотсон примерно представлял, какие из этого можно сделать выводы, но предпочел промолчать.  
  
— В каком-то смысле Шерлок делает то же, что и я — исключает источники беспокойства. Если я с мужем уеду в Америку, ему не надо будет опасаться за мою жизнь. Даже если меня там кто-то узнает, то максимум, что они смогут — это попробовать шантажировать меня оглашением некоторых фактов. Как вы понимаете, Годфри и так в курсе моих приключений. Приходится думать о будущем. В нашем мире замужняя женщина это совсем не то, что какая-то "мисс". А теперь извините меня, доктор. Мне надо подготовиться к свадьбе.  
  
Она действительно ушла в соседнюю комнату, а Уотсон скоротал оставшееся время за каким-то потрепанным романом, который нашелся под кроватью.  
  
Ирэн собиралась относительно недолго — Мэри обычно возилась дольше. Когда она вышла из спальни, то на ней было простое белое платье. Шею обхватывала нить жемчуга, в ушах блестели маленькие серьги, а волосы были подняты и заколоты. Поверх платья она набросила неприметный плащ.  
  
Они вышли из квартиры, внизу Уотсон нашел привратника, который согласился нанять для них экипаж. По дороге ничего неординарного не встретилось, а Ирэн напряженно молчала, глядя в окно. У церкви было безлюдно и тихо. Уотсон закутался в свой шарф, вышел из экипажа и помог сойти даме. Он отвернулся только на мгновение — чтобы заплатить кэбмену, а когда повернулся обратно, у ворот уже стоял Холмс. Гримом он пренебрег, просто поглубже надвинул шляпу.  
  
— Мистер Нортон в церкви, — коротко бросил он.  
  
Уотсону казалось, что он участвует не в свадьбе, а в каком-то фарсе. Или, может быть, в расследовании, и вот сейчас окажется, что Годфри Нортон — всего лишь миф, выдумка, а арестовать нужно какого-нибудь нечистого на руку священника.  
  
Но адвокат Ирэн действительно существовал — высокий, широкоплечий и надежный даже с виду, гладко выбритый и молчаливый. Он улыбнулся невесте, осторожно взял ее под руку, и они пошли к священнику, стоящему в отдалении.  
  
Церемонию сложно было назвать радостной. Холмс сидел на церковной скамье с отрешенным видом и как будто вообще не смотрел в сторону новобрачных. Он как-то говорил, что не любит свадьбы. Доктор вспоминал свою собственную женитьбу — яркий, солнечный день, море зелени, ослепительно красивая Мэри... Да, сам он выглядел отнюдь не безупречно, но его жена сумела обратить это в шутку, и праздник стал только веселее. Холмс тогда тоже быстро ушел. Уотсон видел его у ворот — сыщик стоял, провожая взглядом свадебную процессию, а потом повернулся и вышел, не произнеся даже обычных поздравлений.  
  
Свадьба Ирэн сначала напоминала доктору какую-то военную операцию, а потом он взглянул на лица новобрачных — они казались вполне счастливыми. Где-то к концу церемонии он понял, наконец, что так настойчиво не давало ему покоя.  
  
Их с Холмсом жизнь напоминала пестрый авантюрный роман во французском духе: погони, дуэли, возлюбленные, враги. Все проносилось мимо так быстро, что почти не оставляло следов. Да, они подвергались нешуточной опасности, но в глубине души Уотсон никогда не верил в нее. Он не верил, что можно умереть, перескакивая с крыши на крышу или гоняясь за фальшивомонетчиками по катакомбам. Они регулярно попадали под пули, их пытались взорвать или раздавить, прирезать или задушить, но рядом с Холмсом это казалось приключением. Как в театре, когда на сцене герой страдает, но в глубине души ты знаешь, что кровь — всего лишь краска. Сила искусства может вызвать слезы, но никому не придет в голову переживать более получаса из-за какой-то пьесы, пусть даже гениальной.  
  
Но сейчас игры закончились. Опасность была реальной, и смерть была реальной, и Холмс в попытках их защитить был серьезен как никогда.  
  
Церемония завершилась, клятвы были произнесены. Священник о чем-то договаривался с мужем, а новоиспеченная миссис Годфри Нортон подошла к свидетелям. Холмс поднялся ей навстречу. Ирэн достала маленький кошелек и вынула оттуда монетку на серебряной цепочке.  
  
— Тот самый соверен, — она улыбнулась и опустила подарок в подставленную ладонь Холмса. — Я решила, что он должен оставаться у тебя. На память.  
  
— Ну что ты, дорогая, ты незабываема, — Холмс галантно поцеловал даме руку. Ирэн привстала на цыпочки и поцеловала его в щеку, а потом повернулась и заспешила к мужу.  
  
В церковный двор заполз туман. Экипаж с мистером и миссис Нортон наконец-то тронулся с места и укатил — вероятно, на вокзал. Холмс тронул руку доктора и кивнул.  
  
— Пойдемте, Уотсон. В моей жизни становится что-то слишком много свадеб.  
 _Терять Ирэн — все равно что добровольно связывать себе руки. Бессмысленно и неудобно. Но необходимо, к сожалению. Она сотни раз вляпывалась в истории, но когда я увидел ее полумертвую от наркотиков, на пике ломки... Я уже говорил, что не в восторге от своей способности испытывать эмоции. Моран отходит на второй план, а я вынужден стоять в церкви и слушать слова священника, которые и так помню слишком хорошо.  
  
Да, свадьба Уотсона — не самое мое счастливое воспоминание. Хотя бы потому, что в тот момент меня всецело занимал Мориарти, а мой лучший друг заболел матримониальной лихорадкой и задумал во что бы то ни стало изменить свой социальный статус. Еще одна моя претензия к покойной миссис Уотсон — неужели нельзя было подождать хотя бы полгода?  
  
Со свадьбой Ирэн полгода ждать нельзя, и она сама прекрасно это понимает. Чем дальше увезет ее счастливый муж, тем спокойнее будет мне. Она, конечно, совершенно невыносимая женщина, но это не ее вина, женщины почти все совершенно невыносимы. Именно поэтому я предпочитаю мужчин, в тех редких случаях, когда вообще кого-то предпочитаю. В Ирэн я люблю ее авантюризм, ее готовность к риску и безбрежное очарование в сочетании с острым умом. Не самые женские качества.  
  
Церкви всегда настраивали меня на меланхоличный лад. Интересно, женится ли Уотсон во второй раз? Каково будет смотреть всю историю сначала? Робкие встречи, частые отлучки и, наконец, еще один ужин, во время которого я, конечно, опять не сдержусь. Безрадостная картина. Кажется, я уже говорил, что любовь к этому человеку — не самое прекрасное событие моей жизни.  
  
Ненавижу свадьбы._  
  
  
***  
  
Они долго шли по улицам, доктор уже начал думать, не напомнить ли Холмсу о цели их путешествия, но тут детектив свернул в какой-то переулок и через минуту открывал своим ключом покосившуюся дверь.  
  
— Я думал, мы вернемся в ваше убежище, — сказал Уотсон, когда они поднимались по шаткой лестнице. Об освещении мечтать не приходилось, судя по состоянию дома.  
  
— Это ничуть не хуже, — равнодушно пожал плечами Холмс. — Или у вас там осталось что-то ценное?  
  
— Интересно, вами охвачены все развалюхи Лондона? Хоть что-то оставили бездомным?  
  
— Не подозревал в вас христианского милосердия. Не волнуйтесь, кое-куда даже я не рискую соваться. Вот и пришли.   
  
Комната, по всей видимости, когда-то была гостиной — обои, свисавшие со стен, несли следы былой роскоши, у окна стоял полуразвалившийся диван, рядом — такого же возраста стол и пара стульев.   
  
Впечатление от комнаты можно было передать двумя словами: грязно и уныло.  
  
— Мы останемся здесь? — поинтересовался доктор.  
  
— Зависит от того, как вы ответите на мой вопрос, — отозвался Холмс.  
  
— Какой вопрос?  
  
— Который я вам сейчас задам, какой же еще.  
  
— Холмс!  
  
— Не вижу причин для экспрессии. Я формулирую.  
  
— Когда вы нервничаете, вы особенно невыносимы.  
  
— Помолчите хоть минуту, доктор, вы мне слова не даете сказать!  
  
Уотсон демонстративно замолчал. Холмс устало потер руками лицо.  
  
— Видите ли, мой дорогой Уотсон... Перед нами сейчас ситуация, которая требует решения. Последние события заставили меня задуматься о роли, которую вы играете в моих расследованиях.  
  
— Лучше поздно, чем никогда.  
  
— Не перебивайте! В прошлом я не раз позволял себе... эээ... несколько злоупотреблять вашей помощью. И теперь хочу предоставить вам выбор. Это было бы только честно — вы ведь столько прожили без меня и привыкли к другому образу жизни.  
  
"Спать по три часа на диване в гостиной и жить новостями из прошлого", — мрачно подумал Уотсон, но промолчал.  
  
— Как я вам уже говорил, полковник Моран очень хочет избавить этот мир от моего присутствия. Его можно понять — я лишил его работодателя. Без Мориарти жизнь полковника изменилась, и не в лучшую сторону. Терять ему нечего. И я теперь — очень опасная компания.  
  
— Вы мне это сейчас говорите?! — не выдержал доктор. — Не тогда, когда собирались сбросить мою жену с поезда, а сейчас?  
  
— Да забудьте вы хоть на секунду о своей драгоценной жене! — рявкнул Холмс.  
  
Повисла тишина.  
  
— Извините, Уотсон, — он провел рукой по лицу. — Я нервничаю, вы правы. Но Мэри, к моему великому сожалению, мертва, а вы — живы, и я не хотел бы вашего скорого воссоединения. У меня есть план, и вы можете мне помочь. Но я справлюсь и без вашей помощи. Вы скроетесь, Майкрофт поможет перебраться в безопасное место, а потом, когда все кончится, вернетесь в Лондон.  
  
Доктор моргнул, пытаясь уяснить, что ему сейчас предложили. Отсидеться, так сказать, в тылу, вдали от боевых действий?  
  
— Да не смотрите вы на меня так! — снова взорвался Холмс. — Вы сами говорили мне, что хотите все бросить! Вам надоел наш образ жизни — не так ли? Я сказал вам, что дело Мориарти будет нашим последним, черт возьми — и оно было последним!  
  
— Обстоятельства несколько изменились, — тихо сказал Уотсон.  
  
Несколько, да. Есть разница между счастливым женихом, который мечтает поскорее зажить спокойно вместе с молодой женой, и издерганным вдовцом, который вот уже год никак не может заснуть, если только не падает, вымотавшись окончательно. Да, тогда он хотел жить по-другому. Уехать от Холмса вместе с его вечными приключениями, опасностями, намеками и тотальным сумасшествием. Жизнь холостяка должна когда-то заканчиваться — так он считал. Но сейчас мысль о том, что придется съехать с Бейкер-стрит — вряд ли Холмс согласится покинуть квартиру, не смотря на их отношения с миссис Хадсон — вызывала панику.  
— Разумеется, — голос Холмса показался бы ядовитым, если б не был таким усталым. — Вам уже не хочется начинать другую жизнь, верно? А через полгода? Через год? — он вздохнул и отвел взгляд. — Поймите, Уотсон, моя жизнь ... вы сами знаете, на что она похожа. Я не могу позволить себе полагаться на человека менее чем полностью. Сейчас вы хотите поймать полковника Морана, кто спорит. А через некоторое время вы снова возжаждете спокойствия, найдете какую-нибудь женщину и решите жениться. И это снова будет в самый неподходящий момент, потому что в моей работе, черт побери, просто нет подходящих моментов!  
  
— Знаете, Холмс, — устало сказал доктор. — Нам с вами надо было остаться в церкви.  
  
— Почему? — оторопел тот.  
  
— Потому что для заключения соглашения, которое вы мне предлагаете, церковь — самое подходящее место.  
  
Холмс молчал. И было совершенно очевидно, что он больше не будет ничего говорить. И так уже сказано достаточно, а для того, кто привык говорить намеками — и вовсе слишком много. Уотсону подумалось, что тот, давний разговор все-таки был серьезным. И когда еще начинать сходить с ума, как не сейчас?   
  
Конечно, ангел еще не трубил, но один человек уже воскрес из мертвых, так что можно засчитать это за начало апокалипсиса. Он поднялся с места, подошел к Холмсу, крепко взял его за отвороты пальто, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Точнее, крепко прижался губами к губам. Скорее символ, чем приглашение к чему-то большему.  
  
Холмсу хватило символа. С минуту он был неподвижен, а потом, когда доктор ослабил хватку, отступил, все так же храня молчание.  
  
— Ну что же вы? — поинтересовался Уотсон. — Мне казалось, именно этого вы всегда от меня хотели.  
  
— Я? — вопреки ожиданиям доктора, в глазах Холмса не было никакой любви и нежности. — Я хотел?! Да вы понятия не имеете о том, чего я хотел! Думаете, я хотел влюбиться в отставного солдафона через несколько часов после того, как нас познакомили? Думаете, я был счастлив жить с человеком, который не видит дальше собственного носа, отвратительно играет в шахматы, обожает своего паршивого пса и...  
  
— Холмс, — перебил его доктор. — Вы сказали "влюбился" — или мне послышалось?  
  
— И еще я назвал вам солдафоном, — любезно уточнил тот.  
  
— Я слышал, — Уотсон испытывал какое-то странное, смутно знакомое чувство. Эйфория? — И вы не раз называли меня проницательным.  
  
— Я вам врал.  
  
— И я хорошо играю в шахматы.  
  
— Я вас научил.  
  
— И вы любите Глэдстоуна.  
  
Холмс поднял на него глаза — шальные и совершенно черные.  
  
— Терпел ради вас, — признался он и шагнул вперед.  
  
На этот раз поцелуй был самым настоящим. Совершенно головокружительным. А может, сыграл роль недостаток кислорода — Холмс никак не хотел отпускать его губы, вцепился в плечи и притянул к себе, едва не до боли. Казалось, что узор жилетных пуговиц отпечатается на коже на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Впрочем, доктору было плевать. Холмс оставил в покое его рот и поспешил приложиться губами к шее, когда тишину нарушил стук в дверь. Крайне вежливый.  
  
Холмс неразборчиво выругался.  
  
— Вы знаете, кто это? — проговорил Уотсон.  
  
— А кто еще может великосветски стучать в дверь брошенного дома? — он отпустил доктора, поправил ему воротник и проговорил в сторону двери: — Входи, Майкрофт.  
  
Дверь тут же распахнулась, и старший Холмс величественно вплыл в комнату.  
  
— Я не помешал? — осведомился он. — Шерли, твои тайные убежища поистине ужасны.  
  
— Не думаю, что после того, как твои агенты заполонили все в радиусе мили, это убежище можно считать тайным, — проворчал Шерлок, стараясь поправить скособочившийся воротничок.  
  
Майкрофт отмахнулся.  
  
— Не преувеличивай, дорогой. Я вижу, вы с доктором пришли к соглашению, — внимательные глаза скользнули по красноречивому беспорядку в одежде обоих. — Пользуясь случаем, я хотел бы извиниться за свои слова, доктор Уотсон. Я был вынужден...  
  
Уотсон быстро выставил вперед ладонь, принуждая Майкрофта замолчать.  
  
— Не надо это обсуждать, мистер Холмс. Я все понимаю.  
  
Майкрофта, разумеется, хотелось убить. За разговоры, за чай раз в две недели и многое другое, но заниматься этим сейчас желания не было.  
  
Старший Холмс величественно кивнул.  
  
— Надо организовать твой переезд. И охрану доктора. Кроме того, следует еще раз обсудить план.  
  
— Доктора отвезете на Бейкер-стрит. Уотсон, вы просто обязаны подготовить нашу дражайшую хозяйку, а то она, пожалуй, мне осиновый кол в сердце с порога вобьет. А у тебя, дорогой брат, кажется, при клубе есть свободные комнаты. — Майкрофт кивнул. — Не скучайте, доктор, я буду к обеду.  
  
С этими словами он зашагал к двери. Обернулся на пороге, заговорщицки улыбнулся и вышел.  
  
— Пойдемте, доктор, — Майкрофт наплыл сбоку и осторожно пододвинул Уотсона к двери. — Я вас провожу.  
  
Доктор только вздохнул. Что ни говори, а Шерлок Холмс был превосходным манипулятором и ужасающим позером.  
  
  
***  
 _  
В кабинете у Майкрофта правит Удобство с большой буквы. Мебель сделана по его чертежам, ковер куплен под его присмотром, а чашки стоят строго симметрично. У меня немедленно начинает ныть левый висок. Я люблю своего брата, но порядок и хаос в нашей семье разделены ровно пополам, мне не досталось и крупицы его педантичности. Разве что в делах.  
  
Братец царит в своем кресле, ворочается, подносит к губам чашку с чаем. Выжидательно молчит. И может молчать хоть вечность — откровений не будет.  
  
— Джентльмены не распространяются о своих победах? — ерничает. Значит, доволен.  
  
— А это была победа? — выгибаю бровь.  
  
— Если мой младший брат наконец-то перестал играть в шекспировскую трагедию — это явно не поражение. В остальном — дело твое.  
  
И верно. Родители давно в могиле, а прочих родственников у нас нет. Ни я, ни Майкрофт не страдаем маниакальной страстью к продолжению рода. Люблю его рассудительность.  
  
— Ты все еще намерен предложить полковнику сделку? — продолжает обсуждать дело.  
  
Киваю.  
  
— Думаю, встреча на Лондонском мосту в три пополуночи его устроит. В окрестностях совершенно негде залечь с винтовкой, но ты все-таки проверь еще раз.  
  
Теперь кивает он, слегка обиженно — я посмел думать, что он чего-то не предусмотрел.  
  
— Известное тебе лицо не будет возражать, если полковник исчезнет, — уточняет Майкрофт.  
  
— Тогда почему бы тебе не разобраться с ним самостоятельно?  
  
— Это не самосуд, Шерлок. У нас цивилизованное государство.  
  
То есть просто так убрать Морана с доски не выйдет. Интересная информация.  
  
— Ты знаешь, профессор многим сумел понравиться.  
  
Ну конечно. Связи Мориарти в верхах. Недаром Майкрофта и слушать никто не стал, когда он доложил о новом наркотике. Как будто импорта опиума недостаточно. Но это высокая политика, туда я лезть не намерен.  
  
— Я постараюсь все уладить. Не снимай наблюдения с Бейкер-стрит  
  
— Тебя отвезут, — отвечает он уже на мои мысли, а не слова. — Я думаю, доктор тебя ждет.  
  
— Роль дуэньи — не твое амплуа, — сообщаю я, но он просто улыбается.  
  
  
***  
  
Столько времени прошло. Нижний этаж, семнадцать ступенек до нашей гостиной. Никогда не был сентиментальным, но потертый ковер на ступенях вызывает какое-то странное шевеление в груди. Чепуха.   
  
Из-за угла надвигается тень. Лишь бы не осиновый кол.  
  
— Мистер Холмс! — и моя домашняя мегера обнимает меня за плечи. Ее собственные при этом подозрительно трясутся. Стою как дурак и не знаю, куда деть руки. Наконец осторожно возлагаю ладонь на гладко причесанный затылок. Что Уотсон ей наговорил?  
  
— Мистер Холмс! — потрясающе информативно.  
  
— Ну, будет... — поглаживаю ее по голове, готовый отдернуть руку за секунду. Она отстраняется, вытирает глаза платком.   
  
О господи.  
  
— Идите, вас доктор ждет.  
  
И я иду_.

Разговор с миссис Хадсон оставил нехороший осадок. Казалось, добрейшая дама решила, что доктор Уотсон окончательно сошел с ума, и думает, как бы деликатно сообщить об этом тому же Майкрофту. Поэтому доктор с некоторым злорадством прислушивался к возне внизу. Наконец послышались шаги по лестнице, и через несколько мгновений Холмс открыл дверь в гостиную. Взглянул на бесприютный пейзаж и покачал головой.  
  
— Бог мой, доктор, вы здесь музей устраивать собрались?  
  
Прошелся к окну, раздвинул шторы и с удивлением оглядел пыльные кресла и заваленный бумагами стол.  
  
— Я думал, что ваша страсть к порядку победит здесь, едва я переступлю порог.  
  
— Мне было несколько не до того, — проговорил уязвленный Уотсон.  
  
— Все полтора года?  
  
Доктор еще раз окинул взглядом гостиную, пытаясь посмотреть на нее глазами постороннего. Да, здесь было много старого хлама, а еще больше — вещей Холмса. Даже его халат на китайской ширме, который так никто и не снял. Его трубка на каминной полке, книги, графин с какой-то странной и наверняка ядовитой жидкостью, реактивы... Из вещей самого Уотсона присутствовали только сюртук, печатная машинка и листы с рассказами, разбросанные везде, где только можно.  
  
— Ну ничего, мы наведем порядок, — преувеличенно бодро сказал Холмс. — Если вы, конечно, все еще собираетесь здесь жить.  
  
— Ну... — протянул доктор. — В моей комнате тоже все еще гора хлама, все ваши документы по делу Мориарти и та монструозная схема...  
  
— Я растоплю ею камин, — Холмс отвернулся к окну, то ли притворяясь, то ли действительно рассматривая что-то на улице. — Она ошибочна. Туда не включен ряд фигур из высших эшелонов власти.  
  
По комнате поплыл запах вишневого дыма. Значит, Холмс сменил свой вонючий шэг на что-то более благородное. Сейчас доктор согласился бы и на шэг — без запаха табака квартира никак не могла стать прежней. Было в этом что-то домашнее — Холмс курил у окна, а он сам сидел в кресле, готовясь слушать то, что потом послужит основой нового рассказа.  
  
— Уотсон, — голос прозвучал над самым ухом. Видимо, Холмс успел отойти от окна и теперь стоял за спинкой кресла. Запах табака ударил в нос и почему-то в голову, заставляя ее кружиться. — Так вы не переедете?  
  
— Не могу же я оставить вас наедине с этим хламом. Опыт показывает, что из вас совершенно никудышный аккуратист.  
  
— Уотсон...  
  
— Что за сентиментальность? — почти весело спросил доктор, вставая с кресла и поворачиваясь к другу. Холмс смотрел на него с почти комичной надеждой, но доктор больше не покупался на эту кажущуюся театральность. — Вам определенно не следовало отпускать священника, если вы хотели добиться клятв.  
  
— Боюсь, мы бы его шокировали, — тихо и серьезно сказал Холмс, подходя ближе. — Между прочим, это уголовно наказуемо.  
  
— Прибавите к списку ваших преступлений. Лестрейд их коллекционирует.  
  
— Для его коллекции это слишком ценный экземпляр.  
  
Целовался Холмс очень хорошо. А может, запах вишневого табака обладал еще неизученным влиянием на мозговые центры. Гибкие пальцы настойчиво гладили доктора по скуле и виску, словно искали чего-то. И он старался поддаться этой ласке, не прекращать ее, продлить как можно дольше.  
  
— Уотсон... — палец остановился напротив губ и прижался, превращая глоток воздуха в полноценную паузу. — Мне ужасно не хочется быть гласом разума, но вы на эту роль сегодня не годитесь.  
  
— Это отчего же?  
  
— Во-первых, целоваться с мужчиной при открытых дверях и раздвинутых занавесках — верх непредусмотрительности.  
  
— Объятия тоже нежелательны, а вы вцепились в мою рубашку.  
  
— Согласен, я тоже не образец. Во-вторых, нам стоит обсудить дальнейшие действия.  
  
Доктор со смешком отстранился, преувеличенно медленно одернул жилет, поправил воротничок и уселся в кресло. Холмс устроился напротив. С горящими, как угли, глазами он напоминал сердитого кота.   
  
Взлохмаченные пальцами доктора волосы только дополняли картину.  
  
— Итак, я намерен предложить милейшему полковнику сделку.  
  
— Какую именно? — осведомился доктор.  
  
— Лаборатория, мой дорогой Уотсон. Помните, наркотик, о котором говорила Ирэн? Опиум нам поставляют из Китая, а это — продукт европейского производства. У Мориарти в Лондоне есть лаборатория по производству этой отравы. Искать ее в нашем городе можно очень долго, я ведь не знаю ни деталей производства, ни основных ингредиентов, по которым можно вычислить поставщиков. Морану будет предложено обменять свою свободу на фабрику. Он преследует меня еще и потому, что знает — я не отстану.  
  
— И вы отпустите его? — недоверчиво спросил доктора.  
  
Холмс пожал плечами.  
  
— Вы меня осуждаете? Лаборатория по производству наркотиков важнее наемного убийцы. Уотсон, если бы Морана хотели поймать — его бы давно поймали. Но он — человек Мориарти, а у того были большие связи. Власть имущие любят таких людей и иногда не гнушаются их услугами. Но это уже не наша с вами епархия. Встреча с Мораном назначена в три часа на Лондонском мосту.  
  
— Почему именно в этом месте?  
  
— Я неплохо знаю окрестности. Там практически невозможно спрятаться с винтовкой. Не хочу давать полковнику лишний шанс.  
  
  
***  
  
От реки поднимался тяжелый влажный запах водорослей, грязного песка и нечистот. В такой поздний час на мосту уже никого не было, даже нищие старались переместиться подальше в трущобы, куда не долетал холодный пронизывающий ветер с воды.   
  
Они стояли на левом берегу Темзы, Майкрофт заявил, что здесь его люди чувствуют себя более уверенно, чем в окрестностях правого берега. Они готовились к долгому ожиданию, но Моран не стал прятаться. У перил моста замелькал красный огонек — полковник курил свои неизменные сигареты. Холмс двинулся с места, доктор постарался не отстать, и они встретились ровно посредине моста, как обычно описывают в романах. Полковника, казалось, забавляла эта почти торжественная атмосфера, он слегка улыбался, поглядывая то на Холмса, то на Уотсона.  
  
— Рад видеть вас снова в Лондоне, мистер Холмс, — проговорил он. — А я ведь так тщательно искал ваш труп там, на мокрых камнях.  
  
— Слухам о смерти никогда нельзя верить, — улыбнулся Холмс. — Давайте перейдем к делу.  
  
— Извольте, — лениво проговорил Моран. — У вас наверняка есть какое-то предложение, чтобы избавить меня от навязчивого внимания неких господ.  
  
— Местонахождение лаборатории. Если вы назовете правильное место — вас отпустят на все четыре стороны, естественно, без разрешения появляться в Королевстве.  
  
— Я и сам не рвусь остаться, — пожал плечами Моран. — Признаться, это разочаровывает. Я ожидал от вас чего-то более драматичного. Дуэль на шпагах, например.  
  
— Мне кажется, мы все немного устали от драм, — сухо проговорил Холмс. — Полета с водопада вполне достаточно. Вы согласны на наши условия, полковник?  
  
— А что, если я вам совру?  
  
— Я очень надеюсь, что не соврете, потому что на время проверки истинности вашей информации вас заключат под стражу. Не волнуйтесь, это ненадолго.  
  
— Что ж. Я согласен. Ведите сюда ваших ангелов-хранителей.  
  
Холмс махнул рукой. Моран в ожидании оперся на перила моста и неожиданно перевел взгляд на Уотсона.  
  
— В этом мире стало слишком много порядка, доктор, вы не находите? Приходит новый век, и романтика уходит, уступая место практичности. Вот и вы договариваетесь со мной, вместо того чтобы вести бескомпромиссную борьбу. Скоро сотрутся границы между добром и злом, и будет только бесконечная скука. Вы должны понять меня, зачем-то ведь вы поехали на войну.  
  
Уотсон молчал. Ему не хотелось разговаривать с полковником. Тот глубоко затянулся и выкинул сигарету в воду.  
  
— Мир меняется, доктор. Не в лучшую сторону. Профессор очень хорошо это знал. Жаль, вы не услышите его аргументов.  
  
Его увели по мосту на другой берег, почтительно держа под руки. Холмс стоял, смотря в воду, глубоко вдыхая речной воздух. Доктор тронул его за плечо.  
  
— Пойдемте домой, Уотсон, — тихо сказал Холмс. — Я не хочу видеть эту лабораторию и слушать разглагольствования полковника. А вам надо поспать.  
  
И они пошли домой. Вместе. Странно, но доктор совершенно не чувствовал себя виноватым перед Мэри.  
  
 _Это не гостиная, а склеп. Если глубоко вдохнуть воздух, можно уловить даже запах сырой земли. Я не великий любитель порядка, но то, что за полтора года здесь сотворил Уотсон, просто не поддается описанию.  
  
Больше всего комната напоминает внутренности египетской пирамиды. Древних фараонов провожали в подземный мир в окружении верных слуг, жен и, кажется, даже домашних животных. Слуг доктор пощадил, жен и животных у меня нет, но, будь они — стояли бы здесь. Чего стоит только халат на китайской ширме. Я бросил его, когда уезжал на вокзал перехватывать поезд Уотсона. Прошло полтора года, даже больше, а халат все свисает цветной тряпкой, покрытый застарелой пылью и копотью, долетевшей из открытого окна. В комнате доктора ничего не тронуто, как будто он туда и не заходил. Осматриваю дом, поражаясь, насколько скудную жизнь вел доктор. Майкрофт прав — я совершенно не разбираюсь в людях.  
  
Сам Уотсон спит на диване, куда я уложил его сразу по приезде . Он уснул мгновенно, только голова коснулась подушки. Люди Майкрофта проверят лабораторию и проследят, чтобы полковник никуда не исчез до окончания проверки. Странно, но мне, с моей вечной жаждой деятельности, совершенно не хочется участвовать в этом. Мои мысли занимает отнюдь не Моран.  
  
Моя болезнь разделена с другим человеком. Не прошло еще и дня с того примечательного разговора, а я уже чувствую потребность заботиться о докторе. Наверное, именно так все и устроено. Любопытный механизм. Уотсон нуждается в помощи. Когда разумный человек сходит с ума — это всегда опасно.   
  
Хорошо, что я вернулся.  
  
Спускаюсь к миссис Хадсон — уже утро, и она хлопочет на кухне. Пью с ней чай, слушаю неизменную пустую болтовню. Она резко ко мне подобрела. Стоило всего-навсего умереть — и вот, пожалуйста. Прошу ее убраться в наших комнатах, как только мы с доктором уйдем.  
  
— А ваши бумаги, мистер Холмс? — спрашивает она.  
  
— Пусть отнесут на чердак, я разберу их позже.  
  
Что там может быть важного? То немногое, что необходимо сохранить о Мориарти, я оставлю.  
  
— Вытирать пыль? — недоверчиво уточняет она.  
  
— Все, что сочтете нужным, моя дорогая, — галантно сообщаю я. — Пыль, грязь, ковры, мебель — все в вашем полном распоряжении. Пожалуй, стоит сменить занавеси и проветрить весь дом. И приведите в порядок наши с доктором комнаты. В конце концов, к нам скоро будут приходить клиенты.  
  
Она не верит своему счастью. А я считаю, что для Уотсона генеральная уборка будет полезной.  
  
Ближе к обеду появляется посланец Майкрофта, и я уезжаю за новостями. Доктор еще спит.  
_  
  
***  
  
Уотсон проснулся ближе к вечеру. Сел на диване, привычно посмотрел на часы. В гостиной было пусто, а сквозь грязное окно падал луч света, открывая глазу миллион пылинок в воздухе. Холмса не было.  
  
На мгновение доктор был уверен, что Холмс и вовсе не возвращался. Снятся же людям время от времени такие вот реальные сны. И полковник Моран, и этот договор с ним, и свадьба Ирэн — все больше походило на ночной бред. И потом — Холмса действительно не было. Уотсон прошелся по гостиной, двигаясь как сомнамбула от предмета к предмету, пытаясь понять, все ли на местах. Машинка, кипы исписанных листов, старый плащ на спинке кресла... Плаща раньше не было. Доктор взял его за рукав, стащил с кресла и внимательно осмотрел. Он был на Холмсе прошлой ночью? Память напоминала решето.  
  
В дверь постучали. Доктор откликнулся, и вошла миссис Хадсон — непривычно довольная и жизнерадостная.  
  
— Завтрак будет через десять минут, — провозгласила она.  
  
— По времени больше похоже на ранний ужин, — вяло возразил доктор.  
  
— Значит, ужин — вам все равно надо поесть, — и хозяйка удалилась вниз. Можно было бы, конечно, спросить у миссис Хадсон. Но она, кажется, считала, что доктор и так не в себе.  
  
Запретив себе думать о факте собственного сумасшествия, Уотсон взялся перечитывать написанные рассказы. За этим его и застал Холмс, вошедший в гостиную спустя полчаса.  
  
— Добрый вечер, Уотсон, — на доктора с листами в руках он смотрел как-то странно. — Наслаждаетесь собственными произведениями?  
  
— Вношу правки, — не хотелось признаваться, но приход Холмса принес огромное облегчение. — Как лаборатория?  
  
Холмс стащил с шеи шарф и уселся на диван рядом с Уотсоном.  
  
— Полковник не соврал, мы нашли помещение. В пригороде, но на подступах к городу. Отличное место. Надеюсь, Мориарти не успел поделиться своими планами с европейскими коллегами.  
  
— А как же Моран?  
  
— Уедет на континент сегодня же. Знаете, Уотсон, я все пытался понять, заразна ли маниакальность. Покойный Мориарти был явным маньяком, на этот счет у меня сомнений не было. Стал бы нормальный человек подвешивать меня на крюк к потолку и распевать при этом немецкие песни?  
  
Доктор пораженно застыл — если про крюк можно было догадаться по воплям Холмса, которые он слышал в ту памятную ночь, и по ране, то песни оказались для него новостью.  
  
— Да-да, профессор был человеком с фантазией, — Холмс непроизвольно потянулся к плечу. — Но полковник всю жизнь был уравновешенным и рациональным. Мне было интересно, изменит ли его совместная работа с маньяком?  
  
— И что же вы решили?  
  
Холмс пожал плечами.  
  
— Пока что он производит нормальное впечатление. В отличие от вас, например. В самом деле, Уотсон, вы сидите взаперти, побледнели и ничего не едите, как доложила мне наша бдительная миссис Хадсон. Я настоятельно рекомендую вам прогуляться.  
  
Доктор рассмеялся и с удовольствием позволил переменить тему разговора.  
  
— Действительно, не дело. Это описание больше подходит вам, Холмс. Что же вы предлагаете?  
  
— У меня есть билеты в оперу. Сегодня в Ковент-Гарден дают Фауста. Я не очень люблю мистику, но что-то зрелищное нам бы сегодня не помешало, как считаете? — Холмс вынул из кармана билеты и помахал ими в воздухе. — А наша очаровательная хозяйка тем временем приведет здесь все в порядок. Не в обиду вам сказано, Уотсон, но нашу гостиную не мешало бы освежить.  
Вечер мог смело претендовать на звание лучшего за многие годы.   
  
В последний раз Уотсон был в опере еще с Мэри, а потом, когда жена заболела, и вовсе забросил выходы в свет. Сам доктор светским человеком не был — предпочитал клуб и прогулки. Когда в клубе стало не продохнуть от сочувственных взглядов, остались только прогулки.   
  
Холмс блистал — иначе не скажешь. Раскланивался со знакомыми, любезно отвечал на все расспросы, хвалил актеров и декорации и пребывал, по-видимому, в весьма благодушном настроении. После оперы поехали к Симпсону и заказали шикарный обед по случаю возвращения.  
  
Когда они наконец-то вернулись домой, Уотсон не узнал знакомые комнаты. Неизвестно, кого именно привлекала хозяйка для уборки, но доктор предполагал, что без брауни и эльфов тут не обошлось. Бумаги и коробки исчезли, переместившись на чердак и частично — в комнату Холмса. Стекла сияли, занавески сменили на чистые, ковер обрел первоначальный цвет, на каминную решетку смотреть было больно — так она сверкала. Да, аккуратной гостиную назвать было нельзя, но здесь было уютно — как в старые добрые времена, когда Холмс с доктором еще только начинали жить в этой маленькой квартирке в центре Лондона.  
  
Усевшись в кресло у камина, Уотсон наконец понял, почему Холмс затеял все эти прогулки вместе с оперой и рестораном. Новую жизнь принято начинать с праздника или хотя бы торжественного приема — чтобы отметить границу, разделяющую ее со старой. День свадьбы и похороны, церемонии вступления в студенческое братство и выпуск — все это придумано для того, чтобы показать важность нового отрезка жизни, его значимость и отличие. Холмс сделал то же самое — постарался как можно нагляднее показать, что теперь все будет совсем по-другому. И ему удалось, как удавалось почти все на свете.  
  
Холмс, довольно улыбаясь, развязывал бабочку. Уотсон подошел к столику у окна, налил себе немного бренди и уселся тут же, в кресло, которое единственное забыли вернуть к камину.  
  
Дальнейшие события произошли так быстро, что запомнились чередой фрагментов. Вот лицо Холмса приобретает сосредоточенное и вместе с тем испуганное выражение, он хочет что-то сказать, но вместо этого бросается к креслу. Вот неведомая сила опрокидывает и кресло, и Уотсона на пол. Вот над головой слышится звон разбитого стекла, а Холмс, валяясь на полу, почему-то свистит в свисток. И вот время, замедлившись было, снова начинает свой бег.  
  
Болели отбитый локоть и бедро. Рука Холмса судорожно сжимала его предплечье, а сам он сидел, все еще не выпустив изо рта свисток.  
  
— Холмс, вы с ума сошли? — осведомился доктор, осторожно поднимаясь. Кажется, ничего серьезнее ушибов с ним не случилось.  
  
Холмс обернулся — всклокоченный, злой, ни следа былого благодушия.  
  
— Это вы с ума сошли! Кто вас просил садиться в это кресло, когда я предоставил вам место у камина?! Быстро, они его упустят!  
  
Они, едва успев набросить пальто, сбежали вниз и вырвались на улицу. Холмс пересек Бейкер-стрит, нырнул в подворотню, и через минуту они уже поднимались по лестнице явно брошенного дома. Мгновение — и они достигли большой пустой комнаты, как определил Уотсон, глянув в окно, — прямо напротив их гостиной. Посреди комнаты лежал неизвестный доктору молодой человек в черном костюме. Холмс даже не обернулся.  
  
— Вперед! Он вылез на крышу, вниз не пошел, понял, что там засада...  
  
И словно в ответ на его слова тишину ночи прорезал ужасный вопль, перешедший в хриплый стон.  
  
Уотсон не помнил, как они выбрались на покатую крышу. Зато помнил, что они увидели.  
  
Щегольские туфли плохо подходят для перемещения по крышам. Доктор и сам не раз это замечал, когда их с Холмсом погони проходили среди труб и черепицы. Видимо, полковник Моран этого не знал или был недостаточно осторожен. Его ружье валялось на земле, а сам Моран упал не так удачно — прямо на прутья старой ограды, хищно выставившей в небо железные пики. Из груди полковника толчками выходила темная кровь. Спасти от такой раны было нельзя, да и снять тело было сложно — ограда была высокой, а Моран — тяжелым. Хрипы уже затихали.  
  
— Я ошибся. Это все-таки заразно, — тихо сказал Холмс и пошел обратно, в пустую комнату с окном.  
  
Позже, когда выяснилось, что молодого человека в комнате просто ударили по голове, а не убили, когда Холмс поговорил с Майкрофтом, когда приехал Лестрейд, ошарашенный новостями, — в общем, когда они наконец-то оказались в гостиной и уселись у камина, доктор задал интересующий его вопрос.  
  
— Я был подсадной уткой?  
  
Холмс непритворно возмутился.  
  
— Что вы, Уотсон! В это кресло вообще никто не должен был садиться! Я рассудил, что полковник — человек мстительный. Помните, что он говорил на мосту? Ему хотелось все-таки закончить эту историю ярким штрихом. И я понял, что он не успокоится, пока не устроит нам с вами какой-нибудь сюрприз.  
  
— И вы решили ему помочь?  
  
— Можно и так сказать. Дом Кэмдена, где мы были, Морану подходил идеально. Он разваливается уже не первый год, и хозяева никак не могут его продать. Я даже подумывал устроить там лабораторию. Вычислить идеальное место для засады было не так уж сложно. Я наводнил улицу агентами Майкрофта и подготовил Морану мишень. Он должен был начать прицеливаться, едва мы вошли в дом. Разумеется, никто не собирался подставлять вас или меня под пули. Я специально приготовил два кресла у камина — вы же обычно сразу садитесь к камину. Можно было бы, конечно, изготовить куклу, все равно в окно виден лишь силуэт, но времени не было. Я рассчитывал, что полковника захватят до выстрела. Он оказался хитрее, — Холмс вздохнул и жалобно посмотрел на доктора. — Честное слово, никогда себе не прощу.  
  
Уотсон только махнул рукой.  
  
— Моран как-то проник в дом мимо всех людей и вывел из строя того, кто был в комнате. Еще и вы уселись в это самое кресло. Я решил не мешкать и оказался прав, — Холмс откинулся на спинку кресла. — Возможно, полковнику тоже не хватало точки в этой длинной истории. А может, он и правда заразился от Мориарти кровожадностью. Никто теперь не узнает.  
  
— Дело закрыто, — проговорил доктор, смотря в огонь. — Оно ведь наконец-то закрыто?  
  
— Определенно, — Холмс улыбнулся, поднялся с кресла и подошел к соседнему. — Уотсон.  
  
— Что? — доктор задрал голову, рассматривая нависающего над ним друга.  
  
Холмс придвинулся ближе и осторожно оперся коленом на сидение между его ног.  
  
— Мы не должны позволить полковнику испортить такой прекрасный вечер, — прозвучало с намеком. Эти намеки...  
  
— Что я слышу! — поразился Уотсон. — Шерлок Холмс предлагает забыть работу ради удовольствия?  
  
— Я думаю, вам надо подумать над модификацией обращений, доктор, — Холмс наклонился ближе, почти касаясь губами его волос. — Все же мы с вами давние... знакомые. Джон, — губы осторожно прикоснулись к виску, скользнули по щеке и спустились к чужим губам.  
  
— Шерлок, — имя потерялось в слитном дыхании.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Заприте дверь.

_Эпилог  
  
Надо сказать, что спать обнаженным вместе с другим мужчиной на диване в гостиной даже при задернутых шторах и закрытой двери — вопиющая глупость. Но нам с Уотсоном наплевать, как и в пяти предыдущих случаях, когда мы засыпали здесь. В моей комнате узкая кровать, а до его комнаты очень далеко идти.  
  
В гостиной тепло, хотя в Лондоне около четырех утра, самое холодное время суток. Я лежу на диване, укрытый пледом, а доктор располагается практически на мне. Его голова покоится на моей груди, волосы щекочут кожу. Правая рука уходит под плед и обнимает бедро. Я читаю письмо Ирэн, а он спит.  
  
Прошло около двух месяцев, дела наши хороши как никогда, а Майкрофт говорит, что я возмутительно счастлив. Не знаю. Может быть.  
  
Рука шевелится, собственнически ложась мне на ягодицу. Я не возражаю. Уотсону на пользу новая жизнь. Отрадно видеть, как из человека на грани помешательства он снова становится тем человеком, которого я знал — вспыльчивым, азартным и в тоже время спокойным. И похоже, что любовь относится к разряду непрерывных чувств. Уотсон, кажется, считает так же.  
  
Он вздыхает, елозит щекой по моей груди, сжимает руку, подтаскивает ее выше и оставляет в области паха. Не самое удачное положение для того, чтобы мыслить связно. Я теряю интерес к письму. Сильные пальцы скользят ниже, задевают член. Я накрываю его руку своей, зная, что так он проснется. Иначе этот танец может продолжаться бесконечно, пока он не доведет меня до сумасшествия своими бессознательными ласками.   
  
Джон совершенно не умеет лежать спокойно, с ним невозможно спать в одной постели. Он утверждает, что со мной — тоже. Но мы все равно спим. Сплошная нелогичность. И я теперь иногда зову его по имени. Это иррационально приятно, хотя ужасно глупо.  
  
— Х-хоолмс? — тянет он, просыпаясь. И сразу убирает руку выше, на плечо. Разочарованно вздыхаю, не смотря на то, что сам хотел заняться письмом.  
  
— Доброе утро.  
  
Потягивается. Наверняка затекла спина. Все-таки мы оба уже не мальчики.  
  
— Что вы читаете?  
  
— Письмо. Кстати, вам тоже пришло одно — от издателя. Новый рассказ хотят взять в журнал.  
  
Вздыхает.  
  
— Читали чужие письма.  
  
— Взглянул краем глаза.  
  
Снова вздыхает, признавая, что не будет возражать.  
  
— Странно, теперь им все нравится, — ворчит, переползая выше по дивану, скользя по моему телу. Это приятно. Очень. — До этого больше года не брали ни одного рассказа.  
  
Закусываю губу. Когда-то надо было ему это сказать.  
  
— Вы ничего не писали. Или, возможно, писали, но у себя в воображении.  
  
Смотрит на меня непонимающе.  
  
— Ваши рассказы, которые вы показывали мне, перед тем, как убрать... Листы были пусты. Там не было ни одной строчки. На машинке испортилась лента, но вы продолжали печатать. И перечитывать, если мне не изменяет память. Их вы и посылали издателю.  
  
Молчит. Я тоже молчу и вспоминаю, каково было уговорить его убрать эти "рассказы" и начать писать новые. Я человек не очень впечатлительный, но от вида Уотсона, перечитывающего пустые листы, меня бросало в дрожь.  
  
— Я почти сошел с ума, — тихо говорит он. В голосе нет вопроса.  
  
Обнимаю его и целую в губы. Нежно раздвигаю их языком, прикусываю нижнюю, скольжу глубже. Он отвечает, обхватывая мою шею. Мне нечего сказать, а ему нечего возразить. Это не тот факт, который нуждается в обсуждении.  
  
— Письмо? — говорит он несколько минут спустя, когда мы уже снова просто лежим рядом. — Вы сказали, что читаете письмо.  
  
— Миссис Нортон передает вам привет, — показываю ему зажатый в руке листок. — Она в добром здравии и желает нам того же.  
  
— Холмс, — укоризненно.  
  
Улыбаюсь и отдаю письмо ему.  
  
— Прочтите сами.  
  
— Дорогой мистер Холмс! — начинает он, а я откидываю голову на подлокотник и слушаю его голос, ожидая, когда он дойдет до фразы "... Годфри подумал, что это будет вам небезынтересно".  
  
Разумеется, мне это интересно. Закрываю глаза и слушаю, как ускоряется голос Джона, когда он доходит до подробностей. Его сердце бьется сильнее, рука, обнимающая меня, сжимается. Никогда бы не подумал, что чужие физиологические реакции будут приводить меня в такой восторг.  
  
Но знаете, я не против.  
  
Итак, 12 мая 1894 года. Игра начинается вновь.  
_


End file.
